


The Luthor Manor

by PenguinMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMaster/pseuds/PenguinMaster
Summary: Victorian AU! Lena is a boss bitch and Kara is her new lady's maid. Cue pining and awkward Victorian flirtations! Some angst, but nothing crazy; I'm not a monster. Smut in later chapters...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 138
Kudos: 455





	1. The Arrival

The autumn wind blew against the windows of the grand old manor. When a particularly strong gust of wind hurled itself against the groaning window panes in a particularly violent fashion, Lena Luthor started from her desk with a gasp. It was then that Lena noticed the distinct clacking of horses coming up the drive. She drew back the curtain of the front-facing window to gaze out onto the courtyard to find that a carriage had drawn up to the front steps. The Estate Steward, Mr Jones, met the coachman who hopped from his perch to the ground. The coachman’s suit was shabby and he was not one of theirs; he was a local boy hired by the person in the carriage for the trip. He was good looking enough, though not memorable. Michael Matthews, she believed his name was. Lena, growing disinterested in the scene before her, moved to return to her work when she saw the carriage door open, as a bespectacled girl peered out into the open air. Lena remained, watching.

The girl, rather shyly, took Mr Jones's hand as he helped her descend the carriage. She had beautiful blonde hair, which she pulled back from her handsome face in a messy chignon that was just visible under her horrid hat. In fact, Lena noted, her entire ensemble was rather wrong. However, her clothes were clean and as was mentioned before, she was rather handsome, and Lena felt inclined to watch the young woman a moment longer. The coachman retrieved the girl's luggage from the top of the carriage and carried it up to the front door. At this time, the young woman's hat flew right off her head. The carriage boy ran to retrieve it. When it was returned to her, the girl thanked him and he tipped his hat to her with a smile that bothered Lena, though she did not know why. As the girl followed Mr Jones into the house and Lena heard the large front door shut against the wind, she realized how long she had been gazing out the window, and quickly returned to her work.

Presently, Lena could hear Mr Jones speaking to the woman in the parlour. She supposed she should greet the poor girl and find out who she was. Lena knew that they were to hire a new kitchen’s maid and a lady’s maid for herself. She did not know which had just arrived. Lena’s previous maid had been caught by Lady Lillian Luthor, Lena’s mother, in the library with a delivery boy-- on top of the late Lord Lionel Luthor’s desk. Oh, how Lillian raged when she came upon that scene. The poor girl was immediately flung into the courtyard, her belongings soon to follow. The boy, of course, ran clear off the property as fast as lightning. Lena felt sorry for the girl, but she wasn’t sorry to be rid of her. She was the sort who would have treated Lena cruelly if they had been peers. It was in the way that she looked at Lena as she attended her-- as if she was just waiting for Lena to go mad like her brother Lex had the year before. 

For indeed, that is how most people looked at Lena these days. She rarely received invitations from her old friends and she certainly had no suitors coming around despite her vast fortune. Not that she really minded. If she were in an honest mood, she might have admitted her tendency to lean toward her own sex, but currently, she was not indulging in honesty and thus, she buried herself in her work to distract her from these darker thoughts.

The sounds of Mr Jones and the unknown woman grew louder, drawing Lena from her brooding and she rose to meet them in the doorway. Mr Jones bowed politely, “Miss Luthor, let me introduce to you Miss Kara Danvers, your new lady’s maid.” Miss Danvers coloured at the introduction as she met Lena’s piercing gaze. She curtsied ever so slightly as she nodded in greeting. Lena’s breath caught in her throat for a moment.

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Luthor.” Miss Danvers stammered and adjusted the spectacles perched slightly askew on her nose. Lena regained her air of confidence and smirked at the girl’s shyness.

“And you as well, Miss Danvers. I trust the journey was not too dreary?”

“N-no, milady. It was pleasant enough, thank you.” Kara was flustered as the intimidating woman questioning her looked at her with glittering emerald eyes.

“Excellent. I am quite glad to hear it. Mr Jones, please see to it that Miss Danvers is met by Mrs Grant and shown to her room at once.” Lena turned her gaze back at Kara. “I hope this won’t be the last time we see each other today, Miss Danvers?”

“I hope so too,” Kara murmured softly. Lena’s eyes shown with something that Kara could not name, but it caused her to flush once more. Mr Jones bowed and took leave of Miss Luthor, gesturing for Kara to do the same. As Miss Danvers left the room, Lena returned to her desk and continued her work.

Mrs Grant, Kara found, was not the kind of woman to take any sort of nonsense whatsoever. As Mrs Grant circled her in her small private office, Kara seemed to grow smaller and smaller until she felt as if she were a speck of dirt upon the floor, which Mrs Grant was about to sweep up and throw into the bin. It didn’t help that the room was a bit cramped and Kara felt the thick air was stifling. Mrs Grant said nothing at first. She merely observed the young woman before her, appraising her. Finally, after a long moment, she spoke.

“Kara Danvers. You’ve never been a lady’s maid before, yet here you are. Do you know why you are here before me and not any of the other countless girls who are more qualified than you?” At this question, Kara seemed to grow even smaller.

“No, Mrs Grant,” Kara replied sheepishly. Mrs Grant looked over her spectacles at Kara.

“It’s because, dear child, no one else bothered to apply.” 

At this, Kara looked up. Confused, she asked, “Why hadn’t anyone else applied, ma’am?” Mrs Grant looked at Kara as if she’d just sprouted a second head.

“Miss Danvers. Surely, you know what happened with Alexander Luthor last year? Truly, have you been living under a rock?” Mrs Grant glowered at Kara who felt herself shrinking again. Kara shook her head. With a sigh, Mrs Grant sunk into the chair behind her desk and gestured for Kara to sit in the smaller chair across from her. As Kara did as she was asked, Mrs Grant gazed thoughtfully at the young woman before her. “You know, you must never repeat this to Miss Luthor. Also, you must know that Miss Luthor is the best of women and I’ll not have you or anyone else treat her as if she is less than that. The reason I am telling you is so that you know the actual truth, and do not believe the idle gossip of the imbeciles in town. Are we quite clear, Miss Danvers?”

Kara gulped and nodded.

Satisfied, Mrs Grant continued. “Alexander Luthor, or Lex as he was affectionately called, was Lord and Lady Luthor’s eldest child and only son. He was smart and genial; truly everyone adored Lex. None more than Lena. Well,” she paused. “perhaps Lillian loved him more. Or maybe she just loved him more than Lena.” She caught herself digressing. “At any rate, Lena loved him so. Though over the years she noticed him become withdrawn. He had then been quite thick with one of his friends, a Mr Kent.” Kara started at once when she heard that name, though she tried to hide it. This did not escape Mrs Grant. 

Taking a second to decide the direction she would take the story, Mrs Grant continued. “One day, while out on a hunt, Lex and Mr Kent must have had a terrible row, for in came Lex in a great fit, tears streaked his face, eyes puffy from the crying and everything. He was a dreadful sight. Just dreadful. He must have gone quite mad that day. For next I saw him, he was being hauled out of this very house by Scotland Yard after he attempted to burn the Lane estate down as the family slept. They live not three miles from here! That was the last day any of us saw Alexander Luthor.” 

Kara stared, shocked. “Who were the Lanes to Mr Luthor, ma’am?”

At this, Mrs Grant laughed nervously. “Well, Miss Lane, the eldest, is engaged to marry Mr Kent! Everyone thought it quite odd that Lex would try to bring harm to his closest friend’s fiancée, but perhaps there is more to the story on that end. So that is the truth of Lex Luthor. It’s nearly all anyone talks about out here in this part of the country. No, none of us has any secrets here.”

Kara looked straight into Mrs Grant’s eyes and said, “Mrs Grant, I will take utmost care of Miss Luthor. To lose her brother like that… Well, I couldn’t bear it. Don’t you worry.” Mrs Grant’s eyes softened and grew fond as she looked at Kara before her. 

“Good. Now, there is a frock set out for you on your bed. You’re to have your own room. Now, I need to see about finding a new kitchen’s maid, our cook seemed to have scared off the last one”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you. I might suggest a kitchen’s maid to you if you’re having trouble finding one.”

“Yes?” Mrs Grant looked expectantly at Kara. “Continue…” Mrs Grant drawled when Kara said nothing.

“Oh! Right. My sister, Alexandra, is quite handy in the kitchen, and I think Mother can spare her now.”

“Send for her tomorrow, Miss Danvers. I’d like to see you back here in an hour to go over what you must do to help Miss Luthor prepare for dinner service.”


	2. The Lady's Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara helps Lena get dressed. It's gay, guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going? I've got the first four chapters done. Idk...

Kara, now looking a good deal smarter in her maid’s frock and cap quietly entered Lena’s chambers. Lena was stretched out upon a fine velvet chaise, her hair taken out of its tight bun and strewn wildly about her shoulders in a mass of dark curls, her nose in a book. She had not noticed Kara enter. Kara took a moment to observe Lena’s long, beautiful fingers as they turned a page in the book, the light of the lamp near Lena’s head casting a warm glow across her marble skin in an attractive way. Kara then eyed her own hands, suddenly aware of the rough calluses and tan that came from a life of hard work. She grew self-conscious. A sigh escaped Kara of its own accord, startling Miss Luthor so much that she dropped her book.

“Miss Danvers!” Lena exclaimed as she sat up and snatched her book off the floor.

“Oh! Miss Luthor, I’m so sorry, milady. I didn’t mean to give you such a fright. I’ve just been sent to prepare you for dinner, milady. I’m so sorry for disturbing you. You must think me such a fool, I--”

“Miss Danvers!” Lena interrupted the girl’s nervous rambling. “It’s quite alright. You just startled me. Now, I’d love it if you would come here and help me out of this dress and let’s choose a gown for dinner.” With that, Lena turned and showed her back to Kara. She moved her long dark hair over one shoulder to allow Kara easy access to the buttons. Since her back was turned, she missed the rose tinge that coloured Miss Danvers’s healthy cheeks as the girl approached to assist with the buttons of Miss Luthor’s dress. 

Kara had only ever helped her sister with her frock and even then, that was rare. Now, she was about to help a great lady like Miss Luthor to undress. The thought of exposing Miss Luthor’s alabaster skin to the cold air sent a strange thrill through Kara’s body which both confused and delighted her. Kara did not know why, but she was instantly taken with the woman before her. She brought her hands to Miss Luthor’s back and began to unbutton her lovely green dress with slightly shaking fingers. It was odd, to be so close to someone you only just met, to undress her like this. When the buttons came undone and revealed Miss Luthor’s fine underthings, Kara’s face burned. Miss Luthor, completely unaware of her maid’s discomfort, or perhaps that she simply did not care, shook off the dress and let it fall to the floor. Nonchalantly, she stepped out of it, leaving her in her corset, a gauzy chemise, and drawers. Miss Luthor exhaled loudly as she slumped forward a bit.

“Damn, these dresses! They are so heavy!” Kara jumped slightly when she heard Lena swear, but said nothing. Lena stretched and moved toward a large closet and opened the doors, leaving Kara to pick up her dress from the floor. “Miss Danvers, can you pick a dress for me?”

Kara moved to the wardrobe, carrying Lena’s other dress. She found a hanger and placed the dress upon it and stared at the rest of the fine clothing inside. There were beautiful gowns of every type, and several different outfits for sporting as well. Kara peered deeper into the closet, she spotted what looked like a few men’s suit jackets and trousers. Before she could look further, Miss Luthor stepped in front of her.

“Miss Danvers, what do you think of this one?” She held up a beautiful black evening gown. “Would I look smart in this?” Lena quirked an eyebrow at Kara daringly, a smirk upon her red lips. Kara flushed.

“I dare say you’d look smart in anything, milady.” It was Lena’s turn to flush this time. She averted her gaze and gave a chuckle. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Danvers. Now, help me into it before I’m late for supper and mother has me sent to a reformatory again.” Lena stepped into the gown and turned around, exposing her back to her maid. 

“Again?” thought Kara, though she had the sense to stop herself from saying it aloud.

Kara lifted the gown over Lena’s shoulders and fastened the buttons. Each time that Kara’s fingers grazed Lena’s back, it felt like she had placed her hand in an open flame. Lena was not immune to this either. The first brush of Kara’s rough hand caused her to shiver, though she tried to hide it. When she fastened the final button, Kara gently took Lena’s hair into her hands and smoothed it down her back. “What shall I do with your hair tonight, milady?”

Miss Luthor turned walked over to the vanity and sat before it. Kara followed her and picked up the fine silver-backed brush upon the table and began to run it gently through Lena’s hair. How her hair shined! “You may do whatever you wish, Miss Danvers, for promptly after dinner, I shall take it out anyway! I hate dressing for dinner at home. Mother insists.” Kara smiled and put the brush down. She ran her fingers softly through Lena’s hair. Lena let out a contented sigh. Kara smiled and began to plait a portion of it. She then tied the dark hair up into a twisting bun near the nape of her neck. It was rather elegant if she did say so herself and Lena looked most handsome with it done in this way.

Lena admired coiffe that Kara decided upon. She noticed how kindly Kara had handled her hair just now and appreciated the tenderness. She also did not fail to notice the way Kara looked at her through the glass, which caused a warmth to spread within her. “Miss Danvers, what a lovely job you’ve done with my hair.”

Miss Danvers smiled and shrugged. “I thought you’d be more comfortable with a simple style, milady. Seeing as how you will just take it out after dinner anyway.” Kara smirked in a cheeky sort of way before she moved away from the mirror. Lena wondered if Kara was flirting with her.

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. That will be all until this evening. I shall see you after dinner, here, a bit later?” Lena reluctantly stood from the vanity and made her way to the door to attend dinner.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” With that, Kara retired to the servants’ quarters.


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for the feedback! 
> 
> In this chapter, we learn a little bit more about Kara and Lena, and we meet some of the other staff. Kara is thirsty in this one. Lena's starting to give off Ann Lister vibes, so yeah... That's going to be fun later.
> 
> The next chapter is almost complete, so I will post it shortly.

When she reached the kitchen, Kara found that the table had already been filled with other staff. Mrs Grant and Mr Jones took both ends of the table respectively, but in the middle, were several other new faces. A brunette fussed about the kitchen preparing food for both the Luthors and the staff. She finished the last platter of roasted pheasant and passed it to a young footman, rather short, but with a kind face. “Off you go, Winn. It won’t do to have her royal highness waiting on her pheasant,” the woman declared in a tone dripping with disdain. The man she called Winn smiled nervously and scurried off with the pheasant. 

Mrs Grant looked sharply at the cook. “Samantha, I’ll not have you speak poorly of the Lady Luthor! The Luthors are who pay you! Who pays us all.” Samantha shot Mrs Grant a dark look. Mrs Grant winked at Samantha slyly, but Kara noticed.

“I wouldn’t be so cross if I wasn’t doin’ three people’s work and with no thanks at all!” The cook turned quickly to the range to scoop mashed potatoes into a large silver bowl and brought it to the table. Her scullery maid jumped out of her way and made herself busy washing out the potato pot. 

It was at this point that Mr Jones noticed Kara standing on the threshold of the kitchen. He stood politely. Another man stood upon seeing her as well. Mr Jones said, “Ah, Miss Danvers! Please, come in and have a seat. Let me introduce you to everyone.” Mr Jones seemed to be much more agreeable down in the servants’ quarters. Even Mrs Grant seemed to be in a lighter mood. He continued, “This is Mr Olsen, our groom. You can nearly always find him in the stables.” Kara smiled at Mr Olsen, who smiled warmly back. “You’ve met Mrs Grant, of course.” Mrs Grant nodded to Kara. “Next, we have the cook, Miss Arias--” 

The cook interrupted, “Sam’ll do just fine, thanks. None of that Miss Arias nonsense.” Sam grinned at Kara as she sat at the table and gestured for Kara to do the same. Kara had been standing awkwardly at the table, but she finally took an empty chair beside Mr Olsen.

“Right, well, her scullery maid is Eve over there," Eve waved from the other side of the table. "and Lady Luthor’s lady's maid, Siobhan, is still upstairs with Lady Luthor. She should return shortly,” Mr Jones continued as Kara placed a napkin on her lap and they began to eat. Mr Olsen invited Kara to the stables the next day in order to learn Miss Luthors riding habits and routine as she would be assisting her at times. He was genial and kind. Eve squabbled with Sam at the end of the table about who would be doing the washing after dinner, but it seemed half in jest. Overall, Kara felt welcomed and that perhaps this position would be quite agreeable after all.

The meal itself was delicious. In fact, Kara could not remember the last time she had eaten so well. She had a full plate of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, haricots verts, and a hunk of steaming bread with a generous pat of butter melting on top. She began to eat in earnest. The quality of the meal prompted her to think of home and of Eliza and Alexandra who likely would not be eating as well as she tonight. Eliza Danvers, her adoptive mother, did as well as she could as a nurse, but as she was a widow and there were no male heirs, much of the Danvers’s assets were lost and they were forced to live in a small cottage on the Kent estate. That is why Kara was surprised to hear about Clark’s entanglements with Lex Luthor and the terrible fire at General Lane’s manor. Mr Clark Kent was her cousin and offered the Danvers' family the cottage when Mr Danvers passed away. He had been too young to care for Kara when her parents' died in a tragic fire that burned their property to the ground when she was nought thirteen years old. Surely, her cousin would have mentioned something of it. The entire situation was a very odd coincidence indeed, the more Kara thought about it. Just as she began to wonder why she had never heard of any of the startling events at the Lane estate, the bell from Miss Luthor’s room rang out into the kitchen. Mrs Grant eyed her pointedly and Kara swallowed a large bite of potato as she excused herself to see to her charge. As she was walking up the stairs to meet Miss Luthor, another lady's maid, Kara suspected must have been Siobhan, brushed past her without so much as a "hello." Kara ignored the woman and hurried to her charge.

When Kara entered Miss Luthor’s chambers, she saw Lena standing near her large fireplace. She tossed a log onto the fire with an exasperated huff and began to prod it to coax it to light. Kara hurried over to help her. “Miss Luthor, let me do that! You’ll ruin your beautiful gown!” Miss Luthor turned, startled.

“Oh, do not worry yourself. I am certainly capable of getting a fire going. But please, do help me out of this awful dress as that is much more difficult for me to do alone!” Lena put the poker back on the rack and moved closer to Kara and turned her back to the blonde to prompt her to remove the dress. With more confidence than last time, Kara unbuttoned the back of Lena’s black evening gown and helped her step out of it. Standing in her underthings, Lena looked vulnerable in a way that Kara previously had not noticed. She wore a melancholy expression and sighed as she started to unlace her corset. Kara moved to assist her.

With the corset removed, Lena looked smaller, softer even. Kara took the clothing to the wardrobeto put away. When she turned back to Lena, she had found that the woman had moved to her bed. Lena lounged on her side, her body draped across the bed, clad only in her chemise and drawers, watching Kara carefully. Kara blushed.

“Miss Danvers, tell me a bit about yourself. How did you come to be a lady’s maid?” Lena pulled her hair out of its coiffe and let it fall free, shaking her head a bit. Lena stared at Kara as she ran a hand through her raven hair. Kara grew flush at the attention.

“Oh, well, Miss Luthor, I’m not sure if there is anything interesting to tell.”

Lena scoffed, “Oh, I am certain that you are of great interest to me. Now, please, tell me something? Anything, Miss Danvers.”

“Right. Erm…” Kara stammered. What would someone like Lena Luthor find interesting about someone like her? “I’m an orphan. The Danvers family took me in when I was thirteen. I suppose being a lady’s maid is a way for me to repay the Danvers family for taking me in. I plan to send them a portion of my wages.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Adopted?” She looked at the girl with even more interest.

“Yes,” Kara said. Lena patted her bed, indicating that Kara should sit down. Nervously, Kara approached. She sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to Lena.

“I am also adopted. Well, I thought so. My father was a philandering scoundrel, which I only recently found out. He met a woman whilst on business in Dublin and I was a product of his sordid affair.” Lena lied back further against the pillows, stretching her limbs like a cat. Kara watched her, trying not to focus too intently on Lena’s curves. “What happened to your family?” This startled Kara out of her reverie. She stood, suddenly, eyes filled with tears. Lena sat back up and reached out to Kara before thinking better of it and retracting her arm.

“I apologize, Miss Danvers. It’s none of my business. Please forgive me.” 

“Please don’t apologize, milady. It is a difficult question for me to answer. I--,” Kara adjusted her spectacles in an attempt to hide the tears welling in her eyes. “There was a house fire. I was the only survivor." Lena blanched and sat up immediately. "If you don’t require any other assistance, I’ll take my leave.” Kara began to back toward the door, Lena watching her with regret. 

“No, I don’t require anything more this evening. Good night, Miss Danvers.” Lena’s face burned with shame.

“Good night.” Kara all but fled the room. She walked as fast as she could to her room and immediately shut the door. Tears fell freely now as she removed her frock and cap. She curled into her small bed and attempted to fall asleep. At home, she and Alex shared a bed and would spend the evenings discussing the day and giggling together into the night. Now, alone and in the dark, Kara cried.

Lena did not fare much better. She lied in her bed with a book in front of her trying to read. She couldn't focus. Frustrated, she threw the book across the room and watched it slap against the wall. “Good on you, Lena. Frighten your new lady’s maid away on the first day, you right old git!” She cursed herself. Since Lex was imprisoned, Lena was forced to realize just how lonely her existence at the Luthor manor actually was. 

Prior to the family’s most recent shame, Lena was more or less free to do as she wished. Her father was dead and her adoptive mother, Lady Lillian Luthor wanted nothing to do with her. She spent months on the continent, exploring Paris, Florence, Vienna, and anywhere else she could. She was a curious amateur scientist and spent vast amounts of time in libraries and drawing rooms of some of the most interesting minds of society. She always had a beautiful friend to share an apartment or home with. Sometimes, they even shared a bed. There was very little that could have ever convinced Lena to return to her family estate on the dreary English moors. However, when Lex went mad, she was called home and now all of his responsibilities fell to her. Lady Luthor was quite capable of managing the Luthor finances and holdings, but she simply did not want to. Lena came home to find the books a mess and nobody to fix it, but herself. 

The Luthors employed a large staff, had several tenants on their vast landholdings, and had investments in several industries. There could be no room for error in the management, or it would affect hundreds of people’s livelihoods. She had a duty to her people to ensure that everything was on the up and up. All of the pressure and strain from her new responsibilities, combined with her new status among her former friends as a pariah, caused Lena to become almost a recluse. So much so that she could not even manage a conversation with a pretty girl anymore. A maid no less! She needed to get a hold of herself and quick, or Miss Danvers might leave and then she’d be alone again. Lena stopped pacing and crawled into bed, hoping to start the day anew with Miss Danvers. She fell asleep thinking about blonde hair, blue eyes, and rough hands.


	4. The Departure of Lillian Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian goes out of town and Lena plans to make some changes to the house. Also, Kara helps her take a bath and get dressed in men's clothes. These are the mental images we all deserve.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!

Yesterday’s wind brought rain and the sound of it pounding against her window is what awakened Miss Luthor. However, shortly after her eyes opened, another sound disturbed her; a pounding at her door. Groaning, knowing exactly who it was, Lene hastily retrieved a silk dressing gown from near her bed and went to the door.

“Mother, what an enjoyable way to wake up. Did you sleep well?”

Lillian Luthor stood, statuesque and imposing, in the doorframe, pursing her lips. She sniffed slightly in agitation. “Less of the cheek. We have some things to discuss before I depart for London.” 

Lena moved aside to allow her mother to move into the room. Lillian did not budge. “I had not realised you were going to London.” Lillian rolled her eyes before turning and walking down the hall. Calling over her shoulder, Lillian said,

“I shall wait for you in the dining room. Do not keep me waiting long. I know how much you love a lie-in.” Frustrated, Lena closed her door rather loudly and rang the bell for Kara. She flopped onto her chaise with a resigned sigh.  
Kara was bent over her porridge, practically inhaling it when the bell rang out. “Luthor the Younger is calling for you,” Samantha said as she sipped her tea. Eve, who was peeling potatoes by the window, snorted at that.

“Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious.” Kara arose and headed up the stairs. As she rounded the corner of the hallway, she bumped directly into Lady Lillian Luthor herself. She careened into the wall, steadying herself before she fell to the floor. 

“Watch yourself, girl! I will not have incompetent servants in my employ!” Lillian glowered at Kara, who gulped.

“I apologize, My lady. I will watch where I am going next time,” Kara said.

“You do that,” Lillian retorted as she continued down the hallway in a huff. Kara leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. She could not believe that this was the manner in which she would be introduced to the lady of the house. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. She took another deep breath in. She could not lose this position. Eliza and Alexandra were counting on her contributions to their household. She would not let them down. Gathering her wits, she continued to Lena’s bedroom.

With a knock, Kara slowly opened the door. She entered the room and at once saw that something was the matter with Lena. The brunette was standing at the window in her dressing gown, scowling at the rain. “Good morning, milady.”

Lena turned toward Kara. Her features softened as her eyes fell upon her lady’s maid. She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. “Miss Danvers, good morning. Did you sleep well?” This time, the question bore no malice as it did when she asked her adoptive mother. 

“Yes, thank you, milady. And yourself, miss?” Kara looked about the room, assessing what needed to be done. She could see that Miss Luthor had not yet taken any breakfast. She remembered that being one of her duties. “Milady, are you ready for breakfast? I shall run and tell Miss Arias.”

“There is no need, Miss Danvers. My loving mother has taken the liberty of calling for my breakfast as I’m to take it with her today. Could you please help me dress? I shan’t keep her royal highness waiting or she might send me to the gallows.” Kara went to the wardrobe and selected a light green dress and took out Miss Luthor’s corset. Lena handed Kara her dressing gown. Kara admired it briefly, the Japanese floral pattern shone beautifully in the light. 

“This dressing gown is lovely,” Kara mentioned as she placed it on the chaise and began lacing Lena’s corset. 

“Thank you. I bought it in Paris. Perhaps you and I will go in the spring. I love Paris in the spring.” Lena winced as Kara laced her corset tightly, but said nothing. Kara was wise to do up her laces like this. It would be one less item on the list of Lillian’s critiques. 

After Kara had dressed Lena and done her hair, she was dismissed. Lena made her way to the dining room as fast as she could. She did not fear Lillian, but she did find that it was best to heed her directions, at least in order to keep the peace in the house. She entered the dining room to find Lillian already seated at the table, a teacup in her hand. Lena took a seat adjacent to her and poured herself a cup of tea. Winn, the footman, filled her bowl with porridge.”

“Thank you, Mr Schott,” Lena offered the man a smile before turning to her mother.

“Why do you always insist on calling the help by titles?” Lillian inquired in mild disgust.

“I find it distasteful to address people only by their surnames. Why are you so bothered by it, Mother? It harms no one.” Lena dipped her spoon into her porridge and took a bite.

Lillian stared at her daughter. How could she have raised such an insolent and frustrating woman? “Lena, I am leaving for our townhouse in London directly after this. I shall be gone for a fortnight. Whilst I am away, I expect you to see to the rents and that all recurring debts are paid promptly and in full. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, Mother. How is this any different than any other time? I always handle the rents and the finances. That is precisely why you called me back here to this…” Lena paused, searching for the most appropriate word, “charming estate.” She gestured to the room in which they sat. The dark walls and austere decorations were the furthest from charming that Lena had ever seen. 

“Good. Then I will leave you to your duties.” Lillian rose from her chair and she leaned across the table, to kiss Lena goodbye. She barely touched her lips to Lena’s forehead as she whisked out of the room, her skirts making a swishing sound as she left. Lena was a bit shocked by the sudden show of affection, however minuscule it was. She could not remember the last time her mother had given her a kiss. She took a bite of her porridge.

“A fortnight? We have a full fortnight without her, Mr Schott!” Lena grinned at the man, who tried his very best to hide his smile, but his eyes shone with mirth. 

“Very good, milady,” Winn managed. 

Lena rose from the table, taking one last gulp of tea and a bite of porridge. “Mr Schott, please ask Miss Danvers to attend to me in my bedroom? I’d like a bath.”

“Of course, milady. I shall fetch her immediately,” Winn said. He left the room, leaving Lena alone. She hurried to her room with a new spring in her step. A fortnight!

Kara had just completed the letter she was to send to her sister at the behest of Mrs Grant when a knock sounded against her door. She sealed the letter and got up to answer the door.

“Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor requires you in her bedroom,” Winn explained once Kara opened her door. 

“Of course. I’ll go immediately. Mr Schott, has anyone arrived for the post yet?”

“Not yet, do you have a letter? I can take it for you,” Winn offered.

Kara smiled, “Yes, please. It is for my sister. Mrs Grant may hire her for the kitchen.”

“I will ensure it goes out today, then. Sam could really benefit from some more help in the kitchen, what with her daughter at home and all.” Winn said.

“Oh, I did not realize that Sam was married,” Kara remarked.

“Well, it is more complicated than that. I will let her explain that to you in her own time. I’ll take your letter. You should attend to Miss Luthor. She was wanting her bath,” Winn was trying to change the subject, that was clear.

Kara nodded. She closed her bedroom door and went immediately to Lena’s room.

When Kara arrived at Lena’s room, she knocked once and entered. What Kara saw as she opened the door astounded her. For there, right in front of her eyes, Lena stood in her dressing gown. Although Lena was indeed beautiful, what shocked Kara was the fact that that was all Lena was wearing. Her dressing gown was cinched at the waist, but the top billowed out fully exposing Lena’s ample bosom. Lena looked up at Kara, only to see her ogling her breasts. Lena smirked.

“Miss Danvers, I’d like a bath. We’re celebrating!” 

Kara looked up, suddenly and asked, “What is the occasion, milady?”

“Mother is gone and shan’t come back for at least a fortnight. I have been working on something big. I think best in the bath. Do you know where the bathroom is? It’s just down the hall on the right.” 

Kara did not, in fact, know where the bathroom was. She had used the downstairs bathroom, of course, but Kara had not yet seen the upstairs bathroom. When she opened the door, she was unprepared for the grandeur of the Luthor bathroom. A large clawfoot tub stood under a window looking out onto the vast Luthor property. A toilet and sink were opposite the bathtub and a variety of soaps were arranged near the sink on a table. This was not remarkable in itself, but what captivated Kara was the apothecary adjacent to the bathtub. Epsom salts of various colours sat next to nearly a dozen or more bottles of bath oils filled with various dried herbs and flowers. There were also a variety of soaps of various sizes, shapes, and perfumes. Kara lit the lamps in the room and then placed the plug into the bathtub drain before running the water. She has not had the opportunity to take a bath like this before. At home, they rarely had a bath. About once a month, Eliza would heat water in the kettle and pour it into a large metal tub in the kitchen and she would soak and wash her body in it, but generally, she would wash with a basin in her and Alex’s bedroom. This type of luxury would be but a distant fantasy to her. In fact, she had not the faintest idea about how Lena enjoyed her bath. She walked over to the shelf of oils and salts and pondered them. She spotted a bottle of golden oil with lavender floating in it. She picked it up and uncorked it. It smelled beautiful.

Just then, Lena strode into the room and unceremoniously tossed her dressing gown onto a small chair in the corner. There she stood, in all her naked glory in front of Kara, who gaped in shock. If Lena noticed, she did not show it, for she plucked the oil from Kara’s hand and poured it directly into the bath herself.

“Excellent choice, Miss Danvers,” Lena said as she stirred the hot water with her hand. “I bought this in Provence. Did you know that lavender grows there as far as the eye can see? In the summer, it fills one’s senses and offers such a sense of peace of which I’ve never been able to replicate, but this,” she handed the bottle back to Kara, “is as near as I’ve gotten. I must say, Miss Danvers, you have excellent taste.” With that, Lena climbed into the bath and leaned back into the water. 

Throughout all of this, Kara just stood in the middle of the bathroom, holding the bottle of bath oil. She realized that she must look a fool, so she moved to the shelf and replaced the bottle of bath oil. “Miss Luthor, do you favour a particular soap?” Lena turned her head to regard her maid. 

“Is there a yellow soap cut into the shape of the sun?” Lena asked. Kara retrieved the soap and brought it to her mistress. Lena took it from Kara and brought it up to her nose and breathed in the scent of it. “It smells just like sunshine.” Kara thought that the lingering look Lena gave her as she said those words meant that she had forgotten another task or if it was something else. Then, Lena asked, “Could you please wash my hair?”

“Of course.” Kara knelt down beside Lena and reached for the small pitcher on the ground beside the tub. She dipped the pitcher into the bath, careful not to touch Lena’s body, and filled the pitcher with water. Gently, she poured the water over Lena’s hair, shielding her face with her hand. It was such an intimate thing, to bathe someone else and an odd sense of warmth spread in her chest. Lena let out a soft moan when the warm water cascaded over her head. Kara blushed. From this angle, Kara could see down Lena’s body, from her generous breasts to soft alabaster torso and legs. She looked away. Lena handed Kara the bar of soap and Kara gently used it to clean Lena’s hair and scalp. After she had a bubbly lather going in Lena’s raven locks, Kara handed the soap back to Lena and began to massage Lena’s scalp, eliciting another moan from the woman in the bath. 

“Mmm Miss Danvers, your hands feel amazing. I feel as though I could simply fall asleep in this bath.” 

Kara blushed deeper as she continued to scrub Lena’s scalp. “Best not to do that, milady.” Kara should not be so affected by her employer, but she could not help but find Lena exceedingly charming and beautiful. She had never felt such an attraction to another person before and frankly, it frightened her. She focused on the task at hand. She dipped the pitcher into the bath again and rinsed the soap from Lena’s long, black hair.

After Lena had thoroughly washed, Kara helped her out of the bath and Lena wrapped herself in a towel. Kara dried Lena’s hair with another towel and Lena put her dressing gown back on. She gestured for Kara to follow her into her bedroom. Kara obeyed. 

Once inside the room, Lena walked over to the wardrobe and flung the doors open. She reached into the back and pulled out a men's shirt, trousers, and finally, a waistcoat. She opened a drawer and retrieved new drawers and a chemisette. Foregoing a corset, she put the shirt on and the trousers. Kara approached and buttoned the shirt and arranged Lena’s clothing for her. Lena looked smart in her menswear and Kara could not control her gaze as it roamed over her mistress’ body. Lena looked wild, her wet hair uncombed about her shoulders, green eyes ablaze with an energy that was most certainly not present yesterday. 

With her shirtsleeves uncuffed, she put on her waistcoat and sat down at her vanity. Kara followed and began brushing her hair. “Miss Danvers, are you shocked by my appearance?”

Kara looked in Lena’s eyes through the mirror. The energy was electric. Kara responded, running the brush through Lena’s thick hair, “No, milady. My sister also enjoys wearing trousers and shirts at home. I daresay, it does seem a bit more practical than our fashions.” Lena made an interested noise but said nothing, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. They were silent after that, Kara trying her best not to hurt Lena whilst she tried to get the tangles out of her hair. 

After a time, Lena leaned back into Kara a bit and looked up at the blonde standing above her and said, “I’m going to install electricity in this old house. Bring it into the twentieth century!”

Kara marvelled at Lena. She had never seen electricity in a private home before. Certainly in buildings and some shops, she had the opportunity to see electric lights, but nothing outside of a commercial setting. “That sounds incredible,” she said.

Lena, pleased that her maid had expressed her interest in this project, invited Kara to see her workshop. Kara braided Lena’s hair quickly and happily followed her mistress out of the room. After all, most of her work entailed tending to Miss Luthor, and if her employer wanted Kara to accompany her somewhere, well, it was her duty to do so.


	5. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the delay! Life is wild, lads.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Come yell at me in the comments!
> 
> See notes at the end.

Lena led Kara down a long corridor. As this was Kara’s second day at the Luthor manor, she had not had the privilege of exploring the grounds and presently, she was quite taken aback by the sheer size of the house. This corridor was dimly lit by windows facing the south side of the grounds. As they passed by a window, Kara could see out onto the estate grounds. The rain continued to beat down on the moors and Kara gave a sympathetic shiver as she watched James near the stables, turning out a horse into the arena. Lena paused and observed Kara for a moment. 

“Have you met Mr Olsen, Miss Danvers?” Kara turned from the window.

“Yes, I met him last night at dinner. He seems like a kind man,” Kara replied.

“Indeed. Perhaps when the weather is clear, we can go riding. I shall send a note to him about it” Lena continued down the corridor and Kara trailed after her. Kara found herself quite confused. Certainly, Lena did not mean that she was to go riding with her! That is quite unusual and was not at all mentioned in the job description for a lady’s maid. Kara had never ridden a horse before and the idea of looking like a fool in front of Lena caused her to feel rather ill all of a sudden. 

At the end of the corridor, there was a large door. They had passed several similar doors on their way down this hallway. Lena paused in front of the door and withdrew a key. She inserted it into the lock and twisted the knob. The door opened into a large guest room that had been converted into a workshop of sorts. Kara entered after Lena and immediately dragged her eyes all about the room. There were metal coils, wires, glass bulbs, tools, what looked to be some sort of woodworking bench, and a large drawing table with schematics on it. There was a bed, several gas lamps, and a large chair with a matching ottoman sat right next to the window. A book, Fair Rosamund, was on the chair, its spine stretched over the arm, saving its place. Kara turned to Lena.

“What goes on here, my lady?” 

Chuckling, Lena replied, “I am working on bringing this house into the modern era. It will be the new century in just one year’s time and I believe that electricity will be commonplace in people’s homes soon enough. I will be the first woman to single-handedly bring electricity into her private residence in the entire country. I am quite determined. Now, I brought you here so that you know where I might be if you come looking. If I am not in my room, the library, or out for a ride, I will be here.”

Kara looked at Lena in awe. “That is quite an ambition. Although it sounds like a nearly impossible feat, given the size of this home,” Kara stepped a bit closer to Lena, who held her breath. “I believe in you.” Lena held her gaze. Something about the intensity of Kara’s steel-blue eyes looked into hers made Lena almost believe in herself as well. Just then, the click-clack of Mrs Grant's impeccably shined shoes echoed down the corridor. 

“Miss Danvers!” Mrs Grant called down the hall.

“Please excuse me, my lady.” Kara brushed past Lena and went out into the hallway. Mrs Grant was stood in the middle of the hall, an unimpressed eyebrow raised at the young blonde in front of her. 

Mrs Grant eyed Kara up and down as if looking for something in particular before she said, “Miss Danvers, I have been looking everywhere for you and here you are down the restricted corridor. I will assume your lapse in judgement is due to being in a new place and position, but I will not tolerate this deliberate neglect of the house rules. If this type of behaviour becomes commonplace, you will find yourself out on the--” 

At this point, Lena emerged from the door and stood in front of Kara in a protective manner. “Mrs Grant, I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that it was I who led Miss Danvers here. Please leave a note downstairs that Miss Danvers is to be permitted in this corridor whenever she pleases.”

“Oh! Of course, my lady. My apologies.” Mrs Grant had the decency to look embarrassed. Kara was in shock. She had not even realised this particular corridor was the one she was not supposed to enter. The whole manor was like a labyrinth to her, truth be told. It was nothing like the four-room cottage she shared with Eliza and Alex. To be sure, she once lived in a house nearly as grand as the Luthors’, but it was hers. This one was a mystery. “My lady, might I take Miss Danvers with me to assist with some mending downstairs?”

Lena looked at Kara, silently asking her if she was alright. Kara gave a slight nod of her head. “Of course, Mrs Grant. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be here for the remainder of the day. No need to send for luncheon. I will be too busy to eat until dinner.” With that, Lena turned on her heel and went back into her workroom.

Downstairs, Kara sat at a table with Mrs Grant and Mr Jones. Kara was mending some of Lena’s underthings and Mrs Grant was attending to one of Lady Luthor’s gowns. Normally, Siohbann would be required to do Lady Luthor’s mending, but she had gone to London with Lady Luthor. Mr Jones was mending one of his own shirts. It was pleasant and Kara could see herself becoming accustomed to the peace. Mr Jones looked up from his mending and turned to Kara, “Miss Danvers, how do you find your work here at the house? Is it to your liking?” 

Kara looked up at John and smiled, “Yes, it is very pleasant working for Miss Luthor, although she is not at all what I expected.” At this, Mrs Grant raised her eyes and took a long look at Kara. 

“And what exactly,” she paused, “were you expecting?” Mrs Grant waited for an answer, her eyes boring into Kara’s.

Kara smiled pleasantly, “If I am honest, Mrs Grant, I expected Lena to be a frivolous woman who cared only for trifles.” Kara went back to her mending. John attempted to cover a snort of laughter, but it was unsuccessful. Mrs Grant stared at Kara for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter.

“I daresay Miss Danvers, you truly are brutally honest. And you are correct, Lena Luthor cares little for frivolity. In fact, she hardly ever takes care of herself. The only luxuries she embraces are her French baths and her eccentric clothing choices. Other than that, she is all business, that one.” 

Kara nodded in agreement. “I shall ask Sam to make Miss Luthor something for luncheon anyway. I know she said she would not require it, but everybody needs to eat!” As if on cue, the clock struck noon and Sam emerged from the kitchen with a steaming pot of Irish stew. The smell of lamb and vegetables wafted in the air and Kara’s whole face lit up in anticipation. Eve followed Sam with a loaf of country bread on a wooden platter. She placed it down on the table and sliced the bread. Kara watched in eager anticipation. Eve spied her staring and snuck Kara the heel of the bread, which she promptly shoved into her mouth like a savage. Mrs Grant observed this in abject horror. Sam just shook her head.

“Kara, I love a woman that can eat, but chew your food, I beg of you,” Sam said as she placed a steaming bowl of stew and a generous hunk of bread and cheese in front of Kara. 

Kara blushed, but her eyes twinkled as she replied, “If you love a woman who can eat, you will fall head over heels for my older sister.”

Sam looked Kara up and down. “I’ve no doubt,” she replied.

Mrs Grant took the opportunity to announce, “Ah yes, Miss Danvers, the elder, has sent word that she will accept the position as a scullery maid and assist you and Eve with the kitchen duties and other tasks around the house. She will arrive at the end of the week.” Sam and Eve both shared a small smile.

Eve said, “Oh, thank heavens! I’ll finally be able to get some sleep at some point!” Sam jabbed the other woman with her elbow.

“Oh, Jesus wept! Between you and the wain I have at home, I never hear the end of the gripin’ and complainin’ I swear upon my life.”

Kara looked up from her meal, which she had already scarfed a large amount of. “Sorry, Sam, could I please trouble you for a plate for Miss Luthor? She said she wouldn’t be hungry, but I just cannot stand her not having the option should she change her mind later. I can take it to her after everyone has finished.” 

Sam eyed Kara cheekily, “If you’re tryin’ to get little Luthor to eat her luncheon when Mummy isn’t here, good luck to ya then. She won’t be eatin’ it, but I’ll make it just the same. Poor girl’ll work herself to the bone if no one’s lookin’ out for her.”

For once in her life, Kara put her meal aside and stood to say, “She’ll have me to look out for her. So I’ll be taking her luncheon up to her workshop presently.”

Sam looked at her for a moment, eyes gleaming with pride. “Right away, Miss Danvers. Right away.” 

Eve went to fetch a tray and an extra table setting for Lena. Once it was prepared, Kara set off up the stairs, her own meal completely forgotten.

As Kara neared the end of the corridor, she heard strange noises coming from behind Lena’s workshop door. There was a faint buzzing sound, then some zaps and then some shouting in what sounded like Irish. Kara was not certain what was happening in that room, but she was about to find out. She rested the tray of food on her hip and opened the door. 

“Go hifreann leat!” Lena shouted as sparks flew out into the room from a wire she was holding with special tongs. Kara was so startled that she let out a most undignified shriek as she almost dropped her tray. Lena looked up, alarmed, and said, “Miss Danvers! I did not expect you here so soon!”

Kara placed the tray down on a nearby table. She made a mental note to herself to clean the workroom up as soon as possible. It was not technically her job, but it was unlikely that Miss Luthor would allow a housemaid to enter her workroom and it was truly a shambles. “My apologies for the intrusion, Miss Luthor, but I wanted to bring you some luncheon. I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I just could not allow you to skip a meal and you really should try what Sam–I mean, Miss Arias, made today. It is delicious and again sorry for–”

“Miss Danvers?” Miss Luthor cut Kara’s ramble off. “It was most kind of you to think of it. I appreciate the gesture. Perhaps you’re wise to get me to take a break. I do not want to burn the house down by any means.” Lena took her leather gloves off and tossed them nonchalantly on the table as she walked over to the small table where Kara placed her meal. Kara was right, of course. She shouldn’t skip a meal and Sam’s Irish stew was almost as good as her mother’s once was. At least, she thought so. Lena sat down on the chair by the table and gestured for Kara to follow suit. Kara, surprised at the offer, did as she was told. 

Lena took a moment to observe her new lady’s maid. Kara was lovely to behold. Her shoulders were broad and strong, her jaw square and as Lena had previously observed, Kara had a truly handsome face. Lena’s eyes drifted down to the bow of Kara’s lips. Under the observation, Kara nervously darted her tongue out to wet her lips, causing a blush to rise on her mistress’s cheeks. 

Kara regarded Lena in turn. She watched her lady’s eyes as they roamed over her figure and land on her lips. She noticed how Lena’s cheeks flushed and her ample bosom rose up and her breath hitched when Kara licked her lips. It was interesting, indeed, to watch a lady of Lena’s position take an interest in her. It was a significant change from the town girls she would steal kisses from in the storerooms of shops or in the stables when nobody was there. Lena was a beautiful and intelligent woman of a significantly higher station. Her clothing was fine and her underthings French. Everything about her said, _excellence._ Kara felt a longing in her heart that she had not felt in many years. It was a certain loneliness, or perhaps, a yearning, that could not be named, but it was there, nestled deep within her chest. She felt it being tugged out by the woman before her, but before she could explore the meaning of this, she heard Lena clear her throat. 

“Miss Danvers, did you hear what I just said?” Lena asked.

“No, my lady. I apologize, my mind must have wandered. Could you please repeat what you said?”

Lena eyed Kara with an unreadable expression that morphed into a smirk. “I simply said, Miss Danvers, that I appreciate how attentive you have been these past few days and that I am looking forward to getting to know you all the better. I have a feeling we shall be real bosom friends, as they say.” At this Kara blushed crimson.

“Th–thank you, Miss Luthor. It is my pleasure to assist you. May I ask, what is it that had you so upset to be swearing in Irish?”

At this, Lena tossed her head back and laughed. It was music to Kara’s ears. Lena’s eyes sparkled, “I am attempting to produce a steady electric current in order to light an incandescent bulb, but currently, I am unable to control the amount of electricity emitted from the battery I have. It’s quite frustrating but equally fascinating. I must figure out a balance or I shall set the whole house on fire. As much as I would love to see Mother’s face if that occurred, I do enjoy having a roof over my head, so I must be careful.”

Most of what Lena said was missed by Kara, but Kara was intrigued by Lena’s passion and thus she nodded, feigning understanding, in order to get Lena to speak more.

Lena continued, “I have a generator, but I am using this voltaic pile for now until I can learn more about how the generator will work for the entire house. It will take some time, but I am making progress, if not just a bit slower than I had hoped.”

Kara smiled reassuringly, “I know you’ll find the correct balance, my lady. What you are doing is so impressive. I am truly fascinated by everything you say and do.” Kara flushed. She had gone too far. She knows it. She stands, straightening her frock.

“Do you need anything else, my lady? I should return to my other tasks soon.”

If Kara were a fool, she would have thought the disappointment on her mistress’s face was directed at her, but she knew it must be due to something else as Lena tore a large chunk of bread from the tray and dipped it in the stew and popped it in her mouth, chewing it. She let out a moan as she finished the bite.

“No, Miss Danvers. That will be all. Thank you for lunch. Tell Sam it’s absolutely sinful.” Lena winked at Kara.

“Y–yes, my lady. I shall return in a couple of hours with your tea and I shall take your lunch dishes then. Good luck.” With that, Kara turned and rushed out the door. Lena watched her retreat, appreciating the view of her maid from behind.

After the door shut, Lena sunk back into the chair and ripped another chunk of bread off. She sighed, “Déanfaidh an bhean sin mé a mharú,” before popping another bite of stew and bread into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go hifreann leat! - To Hell with you!
> 
> Déanfaidh an bhean sin mé a mharú. -- That woman is going to kill me.
> 
> It's obviously a slow burn, but erm, shall I speed it up a bit? I can't decide... Like, I like the back and forth, but also, KISS ALREADY!
> 
> I upgraded this from Mature to Explicit based on later chapters...


	6. Alexandra Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra arrives at the Luthor Manor, causing quite a stir. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for your comments and kudos! <3

By the end of the week, Kara had fallen into her routine. It had been a bit more difficult as Lena required more of a valet than a ladies’ maid based on her clothing choices, but Kara took pride in her ability to adapt. She would dress Lena in the mornings, bring her luncheon at midday, tea in the afternoon, and then help her prepare for bed in the evenings. She understood that this routine would last only as long as Lady Luthor was away and that her work would be much more time-consuming at that point, but at this moment, she was feeling rather comfortable in her position. 

On Saturday, a carriage arrived at the house and Alexandra Danvers, clad in a grey frock, hair pinned up neatly under a straw hat, and carrying a worn suitcase, descended onto the Luthor Estate grounds for the first time. Mr Jones met her at the carriage and arranged for her bag to be transported to her room. 

Once inside the manor, Alexandra waited in the entrance hall as Mr Jones went to find Mrs Grant. She looked around the stately home, a proud, portentous, family portrait loomed at the top of the grand staircase. In it were Lionel and Lillian Luthor, alongside their children, Lillian in a stately gown of burgundy and black, Lionel, in a black suit jacket, silver waistcoat, and burgundy cravat. Both parents were stoic and imposing figures; they radiated pride and unwavering cruelty. Lex, baldheaded and serious, seemed to stare back at Alexandra in such a way as to send a chill up her spine. She immediately looked away. Lena, the youngest daughter, had a haunting expression that could not be hidden by her splendid emerald gown that almost spilt out of the frame. Her jaw set, green eyes devoid of emotion. They made Alexandra want to cry. Kara did not inform Alexandra how terrifying their new employers seemed. Alexandra made a promise to herself to get both her sister and herself out of that house as soon as they had made enough money to help their mother and find better posts. There was no doubt in Alexandra’s mind, the Luthors were evil. Indeed, much of the way she interpreted this portrait came from what she had heard of them in town. Unlike her sister, Alexandra was connected to the county gossip. She had heard about the Lane estate and the infamous Lex Luthor. She had also heard about how the Luthors made all of their money; by exploiting the coal mines all over the region and charging high rents from all of their tenants. That last bit was unverified, but Alexandra would not hesitate to believe it after looking at the Luthor manor and their portraits. She had not yet been inside the home for ten minutes before having the ability to arrive at the same conclusion. 

Mr Jones and Mrs Grant returned and met Alexandra in the entry. Mrs Grant led Alexandra through the house, pointing out rooms and items of pertinence to Alexandra, and then led the woman to her room. 

“Miss Danvers, this is your room. Your sister stays just three doors down. She is presently downstairs eating her midday meal with the other staff. Would you like to join us all or would you prefer to acquaint yourself with your room?” Mrs Grant enquired.

“I would be happy to meet the rest of the staff and see my sister, if it is all the same to you, Mrs Grant?”

Mrs Grant smiled, a rarity, “Of course. Right this way.” Mrs Grant led Alexandra downstairs.

Alexandra descended the stairs behind Mrs Grant. Once she came into view, Kara lept from her chair and ran to her. “Alex!” Kara exclaimed as she threw her arms around her older sister.

It is a credit to Alexandra that she maintained her footing, but having gotten used to Kara’s outbursts at this point, she was able to prepare. She wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her on the cheek. “Hello, Kara. I guess you missed me?”

Mr Jones cleared his throat and the two sisters remembered themselves and separated. Kara introduced everyone at the table to her sister, the only person missing was Sam, but not for long.

“Eve, where did you put the blasted ladle?” Samantha demanded as she barged into the small servants’ dining room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she met eyes with the redheaded woman seated next to Kara. “Well, hello there. I’m Sam.” Samantha approached Alexandra and held out her hand to the other woman. Alexandra graciously took it and smiled, 

“You must be Miss Arias? My sister told me such wonderful things about your cooking. I am very much looking forward to working under you.” Alexandra held Samantha’s gaze for another short moment before letting the woman’s hand go.

“Oh, well, thank you, kindly. I’ll just be gettin’ you a place setting then, Miss Danvers,” Samantha replied under a blush.

“Oh dear, no. Let me help. You can show me where everything is.” Alexandra got up and followed Samantha into the kitchen. The rest of the table just watched in shock and amusement.

“Finally, we’ve found someone to keep Sam on her toes! Did you see her face?” Winn laughed. Kara joined in. They had become quite good friends over the past few days. Kara had discovered that Winn was sweet on Mr Olsen at the stables, and when she made a joke about it, Winn swore her to secrecy. They became thick as thieves after that.

Later on, Alexandra and Kara lay on Kara’s bed laughing together as they used to when they lived together with Eliza. “I cannot believe that you have already set eyes on Sam! You’ve not even been here a full day!” Alexandra scoffed at her sister's ludicrous comment.

“I have not _set my eyes on anyone_ , Kara. I was just trying to be helpful and make a good first impression. You are being ridiculous,” Alex responded as she hit Kara with a pillow. Kara hit back and suddenly it was as if they were children again. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted their giggling and Kara arose to answer it. She suspected it was Winn, there to regale Kara about how Mr Olsen brushed his hand over Winn’s as he reached for the salt, or something else of that nature. Kara opened the door wide. It was not Winn.

“Miss Danvers! I am sorry for coming straight to your door, but I was wondering if you--”  
Lena Luthor looked into Kara’s room and saw a woman, an attractive, athletically built woman, on Kara’s bed. Her hair mussed. Lena felt her whole body tense. Kara noticed it too, she backed away from her mistress. “--and who might you be?” Lena called into the room. Her eyes cold.

Alexandra arose from the bed, seeing who addressed her and replied, “I’m Kara’s sister, Alexandra. I will be helping in the kitchen, my lady.”

Lena visibly relaxed after that. Alexandra held back a laugh as she watched her sister with Miss Luthor. “Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers. Miss--ah--Kara, may I please borrow you for a little while? In my workroom?”

Kara smiled, “Of course, my lady. I would be happy to join you.” Kara looked over her shoulder at her sister and called out, “Let’s talk tonight!” as Miss Luthor led Kara away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, we've got a Tumblr now, so come say hi! [Penguin-Master](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/penguin-master)


	7. Upstairs and Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alex learns a bit about Eve and Sam, but it's nothing compared to what they learn about her. Kara and Lena grow closer through science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I honestly have not had it in me to write for a little while and I've been feeling quite ill. BUT! I'm back, better, and absolutely bursting to share this next chapter with you. I hope you enjoy it! I plan to be much better about being consistent in the future. Thank you very much for reading and please let me know what you think! I hope everyone is safe and staying well.

Once in Lena’s workroom, Kara could see why she was summoned so urgently. The workroom, which she had tidied up days before, looked as if it had been through a hurricane. Papers were strewn about on the tables and what looked like scorch marks dotted the wall by the door. 

“My lady, I’ll have this room cleaned immediately. I need to retrieve some supplies from downstairs. If you’ll excu--”

“Wait! Ka--I mean, Miss Danvers, I requested your assistance for something else. I believe you’d want to see this.” 

Lena strode over to her table and picked up a wire and carefully attached it to a tube with another wire on the opposite side. She flipped a switch and much to Kara’s delight, a warm glow lit Lena’s face from a glass bulb on a lampstand. She squealed in a most unladylike way as she rushed over to Lena’s side of the table.

“It’s remarkable! Lena, you did it!” Kara said the words without thinking. As soon as she uttered them, she regretted it. “Oh, Miss Luthor, I really do apologise. I meant no disrespect.”

“Miss Danvers, it’s quite alright. In fact, feel free to call me Lena whenever my mother is not in the room. I prefer it.” Lena smiled softly at her lady’s maid, who blushed under her gaze.

“So, now that you’ve discovered how to get the light to, erm, _light_ , how will you install these in all of the rooms in the house?” Kara questioned.

“Right, well, I think I shall start with my bedroom after I finish this one as it will be least likely to be disturbed by my mother. Then, we shall slowly go from there. There are so many components to consider, it will take quite a bit of time to work out all the details. I may actually require a short trip to London to enquire about some materials.” Lena paused for a moment. She realised that she had reached the point in her rambles where most people grew bored and tired of her. Uncharacteristically hesitant and even shyly, Lena looked up at Kara and asked, “Does this interest you?”

Kara replied, “Why yes, ever so much. Before, well, before I was adopted by the Danvers, I would help my father with his inventions. I love the sciences. What you are doing is brilliant.” Kara circled the work table to get a better view of Lena’s accomplishment.

Lena looked at Kara in pleasant surprise. Upon first glance, Kara looked innocent if not a bit naive, but after a bit more observation, Lena could see in Kara’s eyes a certain sharpness and astute regard for everything around her. She studied the lightbulb and Faraday generator with careful interest, her blue eyes alight with fascination. Lena wondered for a moment what it would feel like to be so meticulously assessed by Kara.

“Miss Danvers--”

“If I am calling you Lena…”

“Kara, it is,” Lena smiled. “Kara, would you like to assist me in the project?” Kara looked at Lena with sparkling blue eyes.

“Yes. I would love to assist you," she replied.

“Would you be willing to join me in London for the weekend. We will stay in my flat. Don’t worry, my mother would never be caught dead near my flat.”

Kara nodded, “Yes! I haven’t been to London since… Well, since I went to live with the Danvers. I would be delighted to attend to you in London!” Kara bounced on the balls of her feet, her eyes glittering with excitement. Lena couldn’t help but grin back.

“Excellent. We shall leave the day after next. We have some preparations to make tomorrow. We would do well to get our sleep tonight.”

Kara went to the door and opened it saying, “I’ll prepare your bedclothes and turn down your bed, my lady.”

Lena smiled and nodded to her lady’s maid, before turning her attention to turning off her Faraday generator. When she heard the door close behind Kara, Lena allowed herself a full and happy smile.

\--------------

Meanwhile, Alexandra had found her way back into the kitchen where Miss Arias and Miss Tessmacher were kneading bread and preparing for the next day’s meals.

Alexandra cleared her throat and said, “Miss Arias, may I be of any assistance?” Eve, who was washing dishes, turned and looked at Alexandra.

“Sam hates being called Miss Arias, just so’s you know, Miss Danvers,” Eve said with a wink before she returned to scrubbing a large pot.

“Sam’ll do just fine, Miss Danvers,” Sam said. “An’ you can help me here if you know anythin’ about bread?” Alex walked over to the table and found another loaf of dough in the bowl and dumped it out on the floured surface. She rolled up her sleeves before beginning to knead. She was so focused on kneading that she did not see the way Sam’s eyes travelled up and down her flexing arms, watching the tendons on her forearms tense and release as she worked. Eve did not miss this.

Eve, smirking, called over her shoulder as she returned to her work, “Miss Danvers, do you have a sweetheart?”

Alexandra looked up, startled by the question. “Erm, no, Miss Tessmacher. I’ve no sweetheart to speak of.” She turned her attention to the dough again. Sam noticed Alexandra’s mouth turn downwards into a frown.

“Well, Miss Danvers, you’re in good company because neither of us has any sweethearts either, though Eve over there’ll make eyes at any man with all his teeth and who’s got his shoes shined!” Sam laughed and flicked some flour at Eve, who scoffed indignantly.

“How dare you, Samantha Arias! As if you’re one to talk, you with a daughter at home and from where?” 

Alexandra looked up at that. Sam’s face was crimson; she avoided Alexandra’s gaze. “It’s a bricky thing for you to do… to start listin’ off our mistakes now, Eve. Should I tell Alex about your attempt to seduce Mister Lex Luthor at the Luthor Christmas party?” Alexandra snorted at that, but put her hand on Sam’s arm gently.

Alexandra said, “It’s alright. We all make mistakes. Lord knows it’s not been all sunshine and rainbows with me. You have a daughter?”

Sam smiled, “Yes. Her name’s Ruby an’ she’s my pride and joy.” Sam eyed Eve sharply before adding, “I’d never be ashamed of her.” 

Eve’s eyes widened. “Nor should you be, Sam! I love Ruby. I didn’t mean any harm, honest!”

Sam smiled at her scullery maid. “So Alex, I’ll be calling you that now. Alexandra’s too long anyhow. Alex, you find us at a distinct disadvantage because you know our secrets, but we know next to nothin’ about you. Tell us something _juicy_ . Something _delicious_.”

Alex blushed a deep red. “Oh, well, I like Alex. So, please feel free to continue calling me that. As for secrets… I don’t know if I’ve got any secrets to tell.”

Eve whined, “Oh go on, Alex. Tell us a story. We’ll never tell a soul. Right, Sam?”

Sam winked at Alex, saying, “I’ll keep it safe in my breast, close to my heart, forever.” 

Alex was not sure if she could get any redder, “Erm, well, I once got arrested in London at a dance hall. The dirty mutton shunters thought I was a man.”

“Oh go on, Alex!” Sam exclaimed, “what did you do to get arrested?” 

“You can’t stop your story there! What happened?” Eve demanded.

“Oh, erm… It wasn’t just a regular dance hall. It was a sort of Molly House I suppose. I was with my erm, _friend_ and it was a most unfortunate incident, really. I should have left out the window, but with my trousers across the room it was difficult.” She broke into a cheeky grin and looked up at Eve and Sam who were staring at her, mouths agape. 

Eve was the first to recover. “Alex, you’re a _tom_ !” Eve crowed. “Sam, you hear that! Alex is a tom. Isn’t that so _interesting?_ ”

Sam appraised Alex for a moment. Seeming to come to some sort of approval, she said, “Hm, another Sapphist. This is _interesting_ indeed.”

It was Alex’s turn to be surprised, “What do you mean, _another?_ ” 

Both Sam and Eve looked at each other slyly. Sam replied, “You’ll find there are a few others who share your tastes, let’s just say.” At that, Sam took the loaves of bread on the breadboard to rise nearer to the hearth. “Now, off you two go to bed. It’s late an’ none of us have any time for this foolishness. I need to get back to Ruby before she drives James mad with her questions.”

Eve took her leave and went directly to her room. Alex stayed behind.

“Sam, what I told you both tonight…” Alex hesitated.

Sam turned to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright. Nobody will say anything. Between what Miss Luthor gets up to and all the other things happenin’ in this estate, you will be the least of anyone’s concern. Now, off to bed with you!”

“Thank you, Sam.” Alex smiled and left the kitchen.

Once alone, Sam sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table for a moment and just smiled. She was pleased that both of the Danvers sisters had made it to the Luthor manor. She was quite pleased indeed.

\----------------

Kara had just finished turning down Lena’s bed when Lena entered the room. She tossed her jacket onto her chaise and began to unbutton her dress shirt. Her waistcoat was already unbuttoned and hanging open on her frame, giving Kara a wonderful view of her breasts which were being revealed button by button. Kara forced herself to look away. She busied herself with putting the jacket on a hanger in the wardrobe. When she turned around, she was not prepared for what she saw. Lena Luthor was standing before her, dress shirt unbuttoned, her entire torso on display for Kara. She had apparently forgone any other underclothes on top, much to Kara’s delight and dismay. Kara helped Lena remove the shirt and waistcoat. She took the cufflinks from Lena’s sleeves and placed them in the drawer and hung everything else up. Lena took off her trousers and stood there in her drawers. She looked around and saw that Kara had placed her nightgown on the bed. She retrieved it herself and held it out to Kara. Kara stood there dumbly as a smirk spread across Lena’s sculpted lips.

“Miss Danvers?” Lena enquired.

Kara snapped out of her stupor and reached for the nightgown, “Apologies, Miss Luthor. I must be tired.” She pulled the nightgown down over Lena’s head and helped Lena pull her hair out of the neck.

“Indeed,” Lena replied coyly as she walked over to her vanity, allowing her hips to sway just a bit more than usual. Kara gulped as she watched. She followed Lena to the vanity and picked up the silver hairbrush and began to brush her mistress’s raven hair. She ran the brush through her hair ever so gently so as not to cause Lena any pain. This was so appreciated that Lena let out a most obscene moan as leaned her head back to luxuriate in the feeling of Kara brushing her hair. 

Kara squeaked at the sound, her face, neck, and chest reddening. If Lena noticed, she did not make it known and Kara forced herself to focus on brushing Lena’s hair. 

Once that was done, Kara stood back and allowed Lena to rise from the vanity.

“Kara, I do not think I will ever tire of having your hands in my hair. It is absolutely divine.”

“Thank you, my lady. I am glad it relaxes you so. I should retire for the evening if you have no more need for me? As you said, there is much to do tomorrow.”

Lena climbed into bed and leaned back against the pillows before replying, “Yes, good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Lena.” Kara turned down the lamps and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Lena burrowed deeper into the covers and trailed a hand beneath them. Her last coherent thoughts were simply, _Kara, Kara, Kara._


	8. Tea and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara prepare for a weekend in London. Alex has a run-in with Mrs Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

The next morning, Kara rapped on her sister’s door with excitement. Alex opened her door, still in her nightgown, levelling her sister with a proper scowl. 

“Calm down, you git. What’s got you so wound up this early?”

“Al, I shall be going to London with Lena tomorrow! We’re staying in her flat whilst she does some business.” Kara bounced on her heels in happiness as she looked at her sister.

“Business? Right.” Alex smiled knowingly at Kara as she moved to allow her entry into her room. Kara paced back and forth in the small space, much to Alex’s annoyance.

“Alex, I don’t have anything smart enough to wear to London. What shall I do?” 

“You needn’t worry about that. I am certain Miss Luthor doesn’t expect you to leave the flat with her. Remember, you are her lady’s maid. Does she have staff in her flat in London?”

“Oh, I did not think to ask. I shall ask right away when I help her dress this morning.” Suddenly, Kara whirled around on her sister. “Oy! Why are you here and not in the kitchen? I could hear Sam before I came to fetch you!” Alex blanched. She rushed to her small wardrobe and grabbed a dress. Kara stuffed her sister into it and laced her up as Alex put her hair into a very unkempt bun and put on her shoes. Her sister was still lacing up the back of her dress as she moved for the door, Kara almost tripping as she was pulled along. Kara managed to finish dressing Alex before they reached the bottom of the stairs together. 

Mrs Grant waited at the bottom of the stairs for the young women. Her eyes held a stony expression as she said, “Miss Danvers--”

“Yes”

“Yes”

Both Alex and Kara replied at the same time. Mrs Grant rolled her eyes. “Miss Kara. You are Miss Kara. Miss Danvers,” Mrs Grant pointed her finger into Alex’s chest, “is right here.” Kara averted her gaze. Alex stared back at Mrs Grant, her eyes never wavering. “Miss Danvers, imagine my surprise when I entered the kitchen this morning to find Miss Arias and Miss Tessmacher alone. Why is it on your first day, that you have neglected your kitchen duties?”

At this moment, Sam stepped out of the kitchen and spoke up, “Mrs Grant, I dismissed Miss Danvers from the breakfast duties because she was kind enough to assist me in the kitchen last night, despite her bein’ exhausted from travelling. It’d be my fault she wasn’t there.” 

Eve stepped into view and added, “It’s true, Mrs Grant. Alexandra stayed with us quite late. It was so kind of her, ma’am.” Still sceptical, Mrs Grant eyed Alex up and down. Somewhat satisfied with the explanation, she walked off in a huff. Alex let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She nodded appreciatively to Sam and Eve as she followed them into the kitchen. The rest of the staff watched them go. 

Kara turned to Mr Olsen, who was eating his breakfast quietly and asked, “Is Mrs Grant always so frightening?” Mr Olsen let out a warm laugh as he looked back at Kara.

Mr Olsen replied, “Oh yes. She is very strict, but she is fair. As long as you do what you are expected to, there shouldn’t be any problems, Miss Kara.” Kara nodded before serving herself some oatmeal from the pot in the middle of the table. 

The table was quiet after that. Mr Olson and Mr Jones spoke quietly about current affairs, but Kara was not paying them any attention. She was watching her sister in the kitchen, laughing with Sam and Miss Tessmacher. It warmed her heart to see her sister laughing again. Alex had a falling out with a one, Miss Margaret Sawyer, over what, Kara never really knew, but after that, the sparkle in her sister’s eyes had faded. This morning, Alex looked genuinely pleased to be in the company of the kitchen staff and Kara was glad for it. 

Just as Kara was finishing her breakfast, Lena’s bell rang out on the wall. Kara brought her bowl to the kitchen and Eve took it from her, kindly. The bell rang out again and Alex gave her sister a wicked grin. 

“You shouldn’t leave a lady waiting for you, Kara. Have I taught you nothing?”

Kara blushed and made a series of strange huffs and guffaw sounds before turning on her heels and nearly running up the stairs to attend to her mistress.

Sam and Eve giggled at Alex’s and Kara’s antics.

Eve turned to Alex, “Be kind to your sister. I think it’s sweet.”

Alex just rolled her eyes.

\-------

Kara knocked dutifully before entering Lena’s bedroom. Lena was sat at her vanity, applying rouge to her lips. Her emerald eyes met Kara’s blue ones through the mirror. 

“Good morning, my lady! What do you fancy wearing today?”

“Good morning, Kara. Did you sleep well?”

Surprised by the question, Kara moved to Lena’s wardrobe and replied, “Yes, thank you, my lady. I slept quite well. And yourself?” Kara opened the wardrobe and regarded Lena’s options.

“Mmm, yes, I did. I think I shall let you pick out my clothing today, Kara. What do you think I look best in?” Lena smiled innocently as she continued to apply her makeup. Kara was not entirely sure how to correctly respond. If she chose a dress, would she be saying she does not appreciate it when Lena wears her trousers and shirtsleeves? If she chose those, would she be implying that Lena does not look absolutely ravishing in her finery? She was at a loss. She eventually chose a more diplomatic approach to the predicament saying,

“Will you be working in your workshop today or will you be working in your study?” Lena got up from her vanity and moved to the chaise by the wardrobe. 

“Well, I will be writing to a friend in London to let him know that I will be in town for the weekend, and then I need to take care of some estate business, which will certainly take me into the afternoon. Then, of course, we need to prepare for our departure and Mr Jones will need to hire a carriage for us because we cannot spare Mr Olson as he is our only stablehand at the moment. I’m afraid I shan’t have any time to go to the workshop.”

Kara listened carefully to Lena’s schedule before deciding. She replied, “Perhaps you would like to wear your green afternoon dress? It brings out your eyes.” Kara probably should not have mentioned that last part. She quickly added, “And of course, it would be one of your more comfortable options, my lady.”

Lena looked at her maid with an unreadable expression. “Hmm, my eyes?” Kara looked back, willing herself not to look down in embarrassment. “Okay, Kara. The green dress sounds lovely. Excellent choice.” Kara smiled as she pulled the dress from the wardrobe, along with new underthings and a corset for her mistress.

Lena changed her drawers and chemise and Kara slipped the corset around her middle. “Don’t worry, I won’t tie your stays too tightly. Your mother isn’t here, after all.” Lena laughed, trying not to move too much and make Kara’s job difficult.

“My hero,” Lena murmured, her eyes alight with mirth. Kara assisted with Lena’s dress and then plaited her raven hair and twisted it up out of her face. When she had finished, Kara retrieved Lena’s laundry from the floor and turned to leave the room. Lena immediately went to her desk to write the letter she mentioned earlier.

Lena called out, “Kara, could you please ask Mr Jones to hire us a carriage tomorrow and to arrange a return for us from London on Sunday afternoon?”

“Of course, my lady. Might you need anything else?”

Lena looked up, “Would you, or rather, erm, do you have time to take afternoon tea with me today? I’d like to discuss the details of the visit to London with you as it will be your first time with me. In London, I mean.”

Kara beamed, “Of course I have time for you. It is quite literally my job to be available to you at any time.”

Lena smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes. “Thank you, Kara. I will see you for tea then.”

Kara left and Lena returned to her letter.

In the afternoon, Kara found Lena in the parlour, seated at a small table. It seems that Mr Schott had already arranged the teapot, cups, and there were an array of small sandwiches and biscuits. Lena stood when Kara entered the room, which Kara found odd. It was not customary for a lady to stand for her maid, but there was very little about Miss Luthor that was ordinary. Kara smiled and waited for Lena to sit back down before she took her own seat.

“Shall I pour out?” Lena asked. Again, Kara was shocked. Of course, Lena should! Only a lady could pour the tea.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara responded. Lena poured tea into their cups and then offered Kara cream, to which Kara nodded her head. Lena poured some cream into her own cup and added a lump of sugar. Kara added three lumps of sugar. Lena watched her plop them into her tea with a mixture of fascination and revulsion. She had the decency to say nothing, however, as it was not polite to make a comment. Lena took a sandwich from the tray and took a bite. Once she did so, Kara dove in. She selected three sandwiches and two biscuits straight away and began to eat in earnest. Lena laughed at her maid.

“Kara, you may take your time. We have plenty to discuss. I assure you, there is more than enough time for you to eat your fill.” 

Kara slowed down, sheepishly and washed her mouthful of the sandwich down with some tea before replying, “Yes, of course.”

“Right,” Lena began, “we shall depart after breakfast and then we shall arrive in London in the afternoon. We will need Miss Arias to pack us a luncheon to take on our trip, so if you could please request that from her, it would be a great help to me.” Kara nodded. Lena continued, “My flat in London is quite small and is in the East End, so it is not necessarily in the most fashionable part of the city. I appreciate that it is far from my mother and her prying eyes and that I can move about more freely. With that in mind, you should be aware that it is a rowdy neighbourhood and we will need to keep our wits about us, but I hope that you like the excitement as I do. There are two bedrooms, so you shall take the spare one.”

“I look forward to seeing your London flat,” Kara said, causing Lena to smile brightly.

“I truly love it. The only other matters to discuss with you are meals and dress. I know you are not a kitchen maid and I would not want to insult you by asking you to work below your station, but I have no cook in London. We shall take most of our meals at restaurants or at a friend’s home, but breakfast will be something we eat in the flat. I hate to ask, but--”

“Don’t worry, Lena. I am certainly capable of managing breakfast. I shall ask my sister to provide me with the necessary items for our stay.”

Lena sighed in relief. “Wonderful. I was truly worried, but you have assuaged my fears.”

“Lena, you said we would be dining out. Am I to accompany you?” Kara was confused. She was certainly not Lena’s peer, nor would she be regarded as such in London. This was a most confusing situation.

Lena looked up, surprised. “Of course! I shan’t have you sitting in my flat all day alone. What a bore! Also, I will need your assistance when we pick up our supplies. You would be helping me a great deal, Kara if you would please just act as my chum for the weekend? I understand that it is unusual, but it is also unusual for a woman to be wiring her home for electricity by herself, so you can see that I am not typical.” Kara could see that. It was being made clear to her more and more each day. She merely nodded with a nervous smile. Lena continued, “One last thing. Kara, do you have many dresses?” 

Kara’s adjusted her spectacles, a nervous habit she could never rid herself of. When she was young, she had no doubt that her wardrobe would have rivalled Miss Luthor’s, but when her family’s estate burned, she lost everything. The Danvers suffered their own financial losses when Jeremiah died. There was no male heir and their funds were quickly depleted. No, Kara did not have many dresses at all. Kara had two: the one she arrived in and the one Mrs Grant provided for her to wear as she worked. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she blinked them away. “I’m afraid I do not, Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s eyes softened. She had realised her mistake immediately and it was her turn to be ashamed. She improvised, “That’s splendid news, Kara! I love to shop in London. Please let me buy you a few things? It would make me so happy. And you can borrow what you need from my wardrobe tonight until we can get you some dresses made. What do you say?”

This was by far the strangest conversations Kara had ever engaged in with an employer. She responded, “Lena, that is kind, but I would feel indebted to you and I--”

Lena interrupted, “No, Kara, as I explained, you would be doing me a favour. You know that I have no need for new clothing, but I enjoy the shopping experience. You would be giving me that pleasure without causing my wardrobe to burst. Please?”

If Kara were being honest, Lena had her convinced after she said the word _pleasure_. Kara easily acquiesced after that. Lena smiled to herself for having smoothed over her mistake. 

They finished their tea in pleasant conversation. Lena was astonished to find that all the food was gone by the end. Kara returned downstairs to see Sam and Alex for assistance with provisions for the trip and Lena needed to attend to some business in her study.

It was not until late evening that Kara saw Lena again. Lena was stretched out on her chaise reading a book when Kara knocked and let herself in. Lena looked up and smiled. “Kara, let’s choose something for you to wear tomorrow. Lena put her book down and went to the wardrobe. She opened the doors, displaying its contents, but then promptly turned around and started to circle the blonde before her, assessing her. “Hmmm,” Lena pondered, “Would you like to try my blue dress? It might _match your eyes_.”

Kara flushed. She touched her spectacles and cleared her throat. “Certainly, I can wear that one. I shall take it with me tonight so I can wear it in the morning.”

Lena looked at Kara quizzically. “But Kara, we should ensure that it fits you properly. You must try it on first.” When Kara did not move, Lena went behind her and started to help Kara undress. With a small yelp of surprise, Kara removed the dress and stood in her underthings in front of her mistress. It was a most unusual day indeed. 

Lena’s pupils darkened as she took in her maid. Kara seemed smaller somehow in her maid’s uniform. Out of it, Lena could truly appreciate her body, which resembled the Nike of Samothrace she so admired at the Louvre. Her _arms_. Lena wondered what it would feel like to be held in them. She willed herself to look away as she handed Kara the blue dress. 

Lena believed that Kara was oblivious to her roaming eyes, but Kara was not. The downright ogling, in fact, had caused something to shift within Kara. She smirked as she took the gown from Lena’s hand, making sure their fingers brushed. Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes and saw a confidence that wasn’t there before. She stuttered, “W-Wait. Can you try this on first? I’m curious.” Lena pulled out trousers and a dress shirt and handed them to Kara. Kara smiled devilishly.

“I would be happy to, Lena,” Kara replied. Lena turned away as Kara stepped into the trousers and buttoned the shirt up. She took the liberty of pulling the matching waistcoat out of the wardrobe and putting that on as well. She left the first few buttons of the shirt open. Once she was done, she did a quick turn about the sitting area so that Lena could assess her. 

Lena’s mouth went dry. She managed to say softly, “It suits you quite well. You look quite handsome, Kara.” Kara smiled. She knew she looked handsome. This was not the first time Kara had dressed as a tom and she loved every second of it. 

“Shall I try on the dress as well, my lady?” The way that Kara said _my lady_ did things to Lena.

“Yes. I suppose you will need the dress after all. Although, perhaps you should keep that getup as well.” Lena leaned back against the side of the wardrobe. Kara nodded and removed the men's’ clothing and stepped into the gown. Lena laced her up and took a step back. “My, my, you look handsome in everything, Miss Danvers. I must say I was right about the colour. And the fit is looking well-enough. Are you comfortable?”

Kara looked down at the blue gown. She had not worn such finery in quite a long time. She smiled, “Yes. Thank you.” Lena smiled back.

“Good. Now take all that down with you and be sure to wear the gown, but pack the trousers. You never know when you are in London, and let’s get to sleep.” Lena stripped down to her underthings and sat down at her vanity, waiting for Kara to get dressed and brush her hair. 

Once everything was done and Kara took her leave, Lena fell face first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. How would she survive the weekend alone with a creature that looked like _that?_

Little did she know, but Kara lay in bed that night, unable to sleep, wondering the exact same thing.


	9. London, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - smut at the end of the chapter. Lena takes Kara to London. Kara meets some of Lena's friends. Jealousy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Things are heating up over at Lena's flat! 
> 
> I am trying to be as historically accurate as possible, but I'm sure I've made mistakes. I apologise if I've got something wrong.
> 
> Some Victorian slang words that I've used in this chapter that isn't common anymore are "night flower" and "three-penny-upright" both refer to prostitutes.
> 
> I hope it's caliente enough to start! ;)

The carriage ride to London was calm and the weather was fine; a warm breeze blew across the moors as the coach made its way toward England’s industrial centre. Lena could not remember a carriage ride so pleasant as this and was content to listen to Kara regale her of her and her sister’s adventures in the countryside by their childhood home. Lena felt a twinge of sadness that they had never become acquainted before the Danvers family lost their fortune, but she had taken to her studies on the continent and had hardly been home. Still, the warmth in her chest that she felt when Kara explained how a much younger Alexandra had convinced an even younger Kara to clip the long ginger hair close to her ears and how they had both been banished to their rooms because of it. How Eliza had cried! Kara explained that Eliza had wailed that her eldest daughter had completely destroyed her  _ one true beauty _ . Lena released a most unladylike snort, that caused Kara to grin so widely that it proceeded to steal the breath from the usually composed Miss Luthor.

Finally, they arrived in the city. The carriage bumped over the cobblestones and jolted the two women in a most unpleasant way. However unpleasant the ride to Lena’s flat was, it was also just as short for soon enough, Lena peered out the window and pointed out her building to Kara.

“Here it is! Home sweet home!” Lena was giddy. Kara, for her part, tried to school her features, but she was both shocked and slightly appalled at the state of not just the building, but the neighbourhood in general. There were women of dubious moral virtue loitered about in the street, and Lena’s flat was apparently located directly above some sort of public house! 

“You live here, my lady?” Kara tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice. 

Lena smiled, “I know what you must be thinking, Kara, but it really is quite charming once you know where to look.” The carriage stopped and the coachman hopped down from above, gently rocking the carriage. He opened the door and Lena stepped out. Kara followed. The coachman took their belongings to the door, Lena paid him, and he bid them farewell with a promise to return on Sunday afternoon to retrieve them. Lena smiled at Kara as she opened the door to the staircase leading to the flat. “Well, step lightly! We have dinner arrangements!”

Kara carried their bags through the door as if they weighed next to nothing. Lena admired Kara’s arms as they flexed in the short-sleeved gown she borrowed from her mistress. Lena led Kara to the second level and stopped in front of a black door with a bronze knob. She retrieved a key from her purse and opened the door. The women stepped inside.

Lena lit the gas lamps in the room and Kara looked around. The living room was furnished with an emerald green silk sofa, a black silk chaise, and three small tables about the room. Lining the walls were bookshelves and cabinets neatly containing trinkets and bobbles. A large Persian rug completed the room and it was altogether elegant, mysterious, and utterly  _ Lena. _ Kara smiled as she took it all in.

There was also a modest dining room and what appeared to be a small kitchen. Kara was pleased to see that the kitchen had a water faucet. It would make her life much easier. “Lena, it’s lovely.”

Lena’s eyes twinkled, “I am so glad you like it, Kara. This is my secret place. Nobody in my godforsaken family would ever bother me here even if they knew about it.” Lena walked toward a dark hallway just off of the living room. “Come, I’ll show you to your room and show you where the water closet is.” Lena lit the hallway lamps and Kara followed.

Lena led Kara into a small, but well-equipped bedroom with a larger bed than Kara had at the manor. It had an empty water basin and towel on a small dresser and a wardrobe. There was a chair near the window and Kara could see out onto the street through the curtains. Lovely botanical prints hung on the walls, brightening up the space. Overall, it was a pleasant room and Kara was content with her accommodations. She placed her bag on the chair and turned to Lena saying, “This will suit me very well, my lady.” 

“The water closet is across the hall and my bedroom is right next to this one. Could you please help me bring my bag to my room and change out of my travelling clothes? I do hate to stay in them after such a long journey.”

“Of course! Show me the way.” Kara followed Lena into her bedroom. When Lena lit the lamp and illuminated the room, Kara was surprised by what she saw. Lena’s large four-poster bed was against the adjoining wall to her room and covered in a most luxurious, almost sensual, burgundy embroidered silk bedspread. Opaque curtains were pulled away and held by gold ropes to the bedposts and the bed was positively covered in pillows. There was a small chair on the other side of the room and a wardrobe near a vanity. Despite the incredible bed, the room was rather nondescript.

“Oh! I’m surprised you don’t have a chaise in here. I know how much you love to read on yours at home,” Kara remarked, unthinking. She blushed after she said it.

“Yes, well, when I am here, I tend to use this room for…” Lena paused and eyed Kara before continuing, rather cheekily, “... for its essential uses only.” Kara thought about that for a moment. She thought about it for another moment after that. It was not until Lena subtly cleared her throat to get her maid’s attention, that Kara was able to focus again. “Kara, could you please unfasten my gown?”

“Of course, my lady.” Kara was grateful to stand behind Lena and hide her embarrassment from her employer.

Once Lena had rid herself of her gown, Kara proceeded to hang it up in the wardrobe and then unpack Lena’s belongings. Lena flopped onto her bed in her undergarments with a moan. “Oh, how I love this bed!”

Just then, the front door creaked open and slammed shut. A male voice boomed through the flat.

“Lena! Darling, I heard a rumour that my favourite night flower was coming to town and I just had to see it myself!” 

Kara was on high-alert, ready to protect Lena from whatever scoundrel had made the unfortunate choice of entering her home unannounced. Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder as she casually brushed past her maid. Kara was horrified. Lena was still only clad in her undergarments!

“Jack! You dirty three-penny-upright, you cannot barge into a lady’s home without an invitation!” Lena shouted as she ran to the tall, dark-skinned, very well-dressed man standing in the hallway. She wrapped her arms around the man,  _ Jack _ , Kara deduced, and proceeded to plant a big kiss on his cheek.

Jack smiled and held Lena close before replying, “Who said a lady lived here?” Lena slapped Jack’s arm, hard. Kara just stood there in the hallway, mouth agape, watching it all unfold. When Kara had agreed to come to London, she had not realised she would be witness to her mistress engaging in debauchery with a scoundrel who more or less just referred to her as a streetwalker. Kara was utterly scandalised. And if she was particularly focused on the man’s arms wrapped tightly around Lena, that was neither here nor there.

Kara, holding one of Lena’s gowns, approached the two. She was not amused. “Miss Luthor, I must insist we put you in this immediately. You are not dressed for company.” Jack eyed Kara curiously.

“Ah, you must be Miss Danvers! Lena mentioned she’d be bringing you with her in her letter. I’m Jack Spheer. How do you do?”

Kara nodded curtly and replied, “How do you do. Come, Lena.”

“Yes, darling. Do as this scrumptious little treat says and make yourself presentable for me.” Jack winked at Kara who scowled back at him. Kara turned on her heel and marched back to Lena’s room. 

Before Lena followed, she turned to Jack and said, “Be nice to Miss Danvers. She’s my only friend at the manor. Please.”

Jack laughed and gave Lena’s behind a smack as she went to find Kara. “I’m sure that’s the only reason I’m to be kind to her.”

Once in her bedroom, Lena allowed Kara to dress her in awkward silence. She wanted to tell Kara that Jack was a homosexual and that he was one of her closest friends, but there was something that held her tongue. Perhaps it was the way Kara’s jaw tensed as she buttoned up Lena’s dress that drew Lena’s eye to the tense corded muscle of her maid’s neck and shoulders. Kara was jealous and Lena liked it! She said nothing as Kara tamed Lena’s flyaways and smoothed her lady’s dress.

“There. Now you look like the lady that you are, Miss Luthor. If you’ll excuse me, I need to freshen up after the journey.” Kara did not wait for dismissal, she turned and marched out the door, in a huff.

A time later, Kara emerged from her room to the sound of raucous laughter in the living area. She entered and stood awkwardly at the entrance to the hallway. Lena and Jack had taken up residence on the sofa, Lena resting her bare feet on Jack’s lap as they both sipped tea. Kara cringed.

“Ah, Miss Danvers! I apologise that we got off on the wrong foot. Please, allow me to redeem myself?” Jack asked, standing when Kara entered the room. Lena looked up at the blonde and rose to her feet as well.

“Kara, Jack is one of my oldest friends. Please, we did not mean to throw out propriety. I hope you don’t think less of me now.” Lena had the decency to look contrite. 

“Miss Luthor, of course, I could never think ill of you. Mr Spheer, I trust that it was simply a misunderstanding and that you are every bit the gentleman that Miss Luthor deserves.” Kara replied icily.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise and a wicked grin spread across his handsome face. “Miss Danvers, please allow me to invite you and Miss Luthor to my townhome for dinner this evening. I would love the opportunity to provide you both with a lovely meal after your journey.”

Jack took his teacup to the kitchen and left it on the countertop. He retrieved his hat and gave a polite bow as he made for the door.

“Miss Danvers and I would be delighted to join you for dinner, Mr Spheer,” Lena called to Jack as he opened the door. Lena’s false politesse was not lost to Jack, who merely winked and closed the door behind him.

Later that evening, Kara and Lena were seated at a rather eccentric dinner party. Jack sat at the head of the table, to his right sat a young man called Robin who was so beautiful that he seemed to be a life-size porcelain doll. His refined nose turned up and his purple waistcoat shined in the light in such a way that Kara would have believed him to be an angel or a fairy. She could not decide. She sat to this man’s right. Then, across from him sat a woman, called Kate, in a men’s suit, who leaned back in her chair, smug, her long fingers playing with her place card. She was loud when she spoke and when she looked at Kara, she winked. Kara smiled shyly back once she saw the outrage flash in Lena’s eyes before she could school her features. Lena’s blood boiled, but she said nothing. Kara engaged with Kate politely throughout dinner and Lena tried her best to pay attention to the pure nonsense falling from Robin’s bowed lips. His beauty was lost on her as her real focus was on the blonde woman currently being seduced by one of London’s most  _ prolific _ Sapphists. 

After dinner, Jack invited them all to retire to the study for games and brandy, but Lena declined, saying she was tired. Jack hired them a cab and walked them out. He held the carriage door for the two women, Lena getting in first, followed by Kara. As Kara stepped onto the carriage step, Jack placed a hand on her forearm gently.

“Miss Danvers, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening and I hope you realise you are,” Jack chose his next words carefully, “amongst  _ family _ . Lena’s family.” Kara smiled, a bit confused. “Lena is a special woman. I trust you to take care of her every need.”

“Of course Mr Spheer. That is my job, after all,” Kara replied, still a bit confused. “Good night, Mr Spheer. Thank you for dinner.” She climbed into the carriage and Jack closed the door shut. 

Once inside, Lena remarked, “Well, you seemed to make quite an impression on Miss Kane this evening.” At this point, Kara had rather gotten used to being confused by Lena, but this day has truly tested her sanity.

“Oh? I suppose we had a lively discussion. It was pleasant enough, to be sure.” Kara looked at Lena and noticed that the usually well-composed Luthor was sporting an uncharacteristic pout, which Kara found both pretty and distressing. “She was discussing her business, but if I am quite honest, I very much would have preferred to speak to you about your plans for the manor and what we shall need to purchase whilst we are in London to implement them. That would have been far more interesting. I must admit that Mr Spheer is lovely and I am glad to know him now, ” Kara assured Lena.

Lena smiled softly and settled back into her seat. “Well, I’ve always found Kate to be quite a bore and I’m glad you think so. We’ll soon be bosom buddies if we continue to be of one mind about everyone.” Kara’s eyes drifted down to Lena’s  _ bosom _ at the mention of it, but she turned away as soon as she caught herself. Lena smirked. 

When they arrived at the flat, Lena closed the door behind them and immediately made for the bedroom. Kara followed. She made quick work of Lena’s gown and got her dressed in her nightclothes in record time. She brushed Lena’s hair, eliciting the most unholy moans as her mistress was quite exhausted from the day and could not control herself. Once done, they bid each other goodnight. 

Kara could not stop thinking about Lena as she lied in her bed that night. The way Lena hung on Jack’s neck and kissed his cheek. How she wished it was her strong arms that held Lena. How she would take Lena to bed and treat her the way she deserved. Kara tried to stop this line of thinking but to no avail. She reached under the covers and pulled up her nightgown past her belly button. She trailed her fingers down her abs and found the place between her legs that would provide her with the relief she craved. She ran her fingers through coarse hair and found herself soaking wet. She played with herself idly, thinking about the sounds Lena made when she was brushing her hair tonight. 

She was thinking of other ways she could elicit such sounds from Lena when she heard a quiet moan from the other side of the wall. Kara’s face coloured at the sound. She stilled her fingers and listened. Breathy gasps and moans came from the other room and a rustling of fabric could be heard as well. The walls must have been as thin as paper! Kara’s hand quickened. She found the bundle of nerves that brought her the most exquisite pleasure and rubbed it roughly, stifling her own moans as best she could as she listened to Lena’s through the wall. Lena’s sounds got louder and there was a creaking that must have come from Lena’s impressive bed. Kara rubbed at herself furiously, imagining Lena on the other side, thrashing about on that bed. Kara imagined herself on top of Lena, drawing each moan and cry from her with her hands, her mouth.

Meanwhile, Lena was naked and spread out on top of the covers. One hand played with her breasts and the other worked between her legs, bringing her wonderful pleasure. She could hear Kara doing the same thing and it spurred her on. She bucked her hips against her own hand and imagined it was Kara who was making her feel so good. She whined and moaned as she pleasured herself. She could hear more of Kara’s little whimpers and sighs and that caused her to cry out in pleasure. She was embarrassed at first, but then Kara’s own beautiful sounds grew louder. And so they went on like this for a time. It was a decadent and erotic, communal experience. Just when Lena was about to cascade over the edge, her fingers buried inside herself as she bucked against them, she heard it. 

A plea, “ _ Lena!” _ came through the thin wall as clear as day. Lena came as she heard it, with a silent scream. Eventually, she stilled, breathing heavily and smiling with utter satisfaction that Kara was thinking about her.

_ “Lena!” _ As soon as the name fell from her lips, Kara froze. She knew Lena heard her,  _ how could she not have? _ Kara did not know how she could ever look at her mistress in the eye again. How inappropriate! How completely and utterly disrespectful. Kara was humiliated. But then she heard Lena’s satisfied sighs and wondered if perhaps, Lena liked that Kara was thinking about her. Kara held onto that glimmer of hope as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Ladies' Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies explore London and Lena explores other things... Kara is things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're about halfway through this slowburn, friends! I know that this has taken me forever, but I'm serving you an extra long update this time and I'm already starting on the next update. I'll try to have the next one up in a few days. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you like this update. I apologize for the delay.

Kara awoke before sunrise, though she hardly slept at all. She drew herself a bath and quickly readied herself for the day. She was just finishing the breakfast porridge and tea when Lena entered the sitting room clad only in a silk robe. Kara was turned toward the pot on the stove and did not hear her mistress enter the room. Lena glided up behind her and leaned over her shoulder purring, “Mmm, something looks delicious.”

Kara started, almost spilling the pot and leaping back. Unfortunately for her, leaping back meant backing straight into Lena’s front. Kara felt Lena’s body press against her back as Lena caught her about the waist so she would not fall. Lena righted her and took a gentle step back.

“Kara, forgive me. I meant to surprise you, not scare you half to death!” Something about Lena’s wicked grin told her otherwise, but Kara left it well enough alone. Her face felt hot, but she hoped that Lena would believe it was from standing over the hot stove. 

“It’s quite alright, my lady. Would you like your breakfast at the table now before I dress you or after?” Kara asked, regaining her composure.

“I think I’d like to eat now. As I said, it looks delicious.” As she said this, she eyed Kara up and down. Kara, who stood there in the dress she borrowed from Lena. This would have been the second day she had worn it, including the day they travelled to London. Lena pursed her lips, considering this as she sat at the table and waited for her maid to bring her morning meal. Kara brought it shortly after. A steaming bowl of porridge and a nice cup of tea, exactly the way Lena liked it. As soon as she brought it to her, she turned and meant to leave the room. Lena looked up from her bowl.

“Kara, won’t you join me?”

“Oh, I shall if you’d like. I thought I would eat whilst you took a bath, my lady?”

“Nonsense! I enjoy your company and it is savagery to eat alone. Please, join me?” Lena pouted at her maid. 

Kara had no choice but to acquiesce. 

\-----

Kara found herself in a carriage pressed to Lena as her mistress leaned over her to point out the St. Paul’s Cathedral and other monuments as they rode down the street. Kara held her breath and willed herself to pay attention, though it proved difficult when Lena’s feminine form was being held so close to her own. It was as if Lena was doing it on purpose just to torture her. 

Soon enough, they reached a tailor and dressmaker’s shop and the carriage stopped. Kara thought they were going to place an order for Lena’s materials, but apparently not. “The dressmaker, my lady?”

“Of course! I did tell you we were having some clothing made for you whilst in London, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes, you did. I did not realise that we would be doing that now.” Kara looked down at herself. She really did need a more suitable dress if she were to be traipsing about London with someone of Lena Luthor’s social standing, but the thought of getting undressed in front of strangers sent a shiver through her body.

Lena studied Kara for a small moment. “Kara, if you’d rather not, that is perfectly alright. You look lovely in the blue dress, you must know.” 

Kara looked at Lena and found that she would do it for Lena. If it meant that they could move freely side by side without question if it meant that Lena would find her beautiful, and if it meant that she could have back, even just for a moment, the feeling of not needing to worry about money, then yes. She would do this. “Thank you, Lena. Let’s get fitted, shall we?” Lena squealed with glee as she pulled her friend out of the carriage. For that is what Kara had become; Lena’s friend. It was so rare that Lena found one, but strangely, she’d found friendship with her servant and, if she was careful and deliberate, perhaps she would find more with Kara Danvers. 

Once in the shop, Kara took a moment to study her surroundings. There were beautiful gowns and frocks on display amongst garments that were works in progress. She also noticed that there were several beautifully tailored suits that looked rather petite for a man to wear. She regarded them with keen interest. She was so distracted that she did not notice the seamstress until she was standing directly in front of Kara and Lena.

“Miss Luthor! It’s so lovely to see you! What can I assist you with today?”

“Jess! It’s a pleasure to see you as well! I would like to place an order for an evening gown and an afternoon dress for myself. I’d like my evening gown in,” Lena paused, “Kara, in what colour do you think I should have Jess make my new evening gown?” Jess turned to look at Kara.

Kara looked at Lena’s eyes the colour of sea glass and smiled softly, saying, “Green. You look lovely in green.”

Lena winked at Kara and said to Jess, “Well, I suppose it shall be in green then! And I’ll leave it to you to choose the pattern and colours for the afternoon dress. You do have impeccable taste.” Jess beamed at the compliment. Lena spoke up again, “But I’ve been rude! Jess, let me introduce you to my friend, Kara Danvers. She is staying with me in my flat this weekend before we return to Luthor Manor after the weekend. Kara this is Jess Huang and she is the best tailor and seamstress in the entire city.” Jess blushed crimson at the praise.

Kara stretched out her hand and Jess took it. Kara said, “How do you do?”

Jess returned the polite greeting and turned back to Lena. “Shall we take your measurements?”

Lena smiled, “Actually, Jess, could we start with Kara? She will require three new dresses. One evening gown, one afternoon dress, and one that would be suitable for an outdoor excursion.” Jess nodded, writing everything that Lena said down in a notebook. Kara’s eyes drifted to the suiting and Lena noticed. “Jess, could you please outfit Kara in the dandiest suits you could possibly make and spare absolutely no expense. I want Kate Kane to grow green with jealousy when she sees Miss Danvers.” Kara blanched at her mistress. How could she ask something like that outright? But to Kara’s amazement, Jess just smirked at Lena in a knowing way. Perhaps Kara should try to catch on, for she had clearly been missing cues since she arrived in London. 

Jess excused herself and went to the back of her shop, returning shortly with a most stunning anchor grey wool suit. She brought it to the women for their inspection and Lena let out a hum of approval as she ran her slender fingers over the fine material. Kara noticed there were thin yellow pinstripes running through the fabric, making it ever the more beautiful for it. Jess placed the suit on a rack and held up two waistcoats. The first was in the same fabric as the suit itself, but the second waistcoat was truly exquisite. It was a rich blue velvet evening vest with red flowers sprinkled about all over the vest accented in gold. Kara gasped as she ran her hands over the garment. Lena smiled, watching Kara take it in. “Jess, this is perfect. Could you fetch us a few cravats and other accessories? Kara shall also need some shirts made. A variety of collars will do well for her. What do you think, Kara? I think a red silk tie will look smart on you.”

“Lena, I could not possibly ask you to purchase this. It is far too fine a suit for me.”

“It’s jolly good that you did not ask me to buy it! And it would bring me great pleasure to see you in this getup, so please, let’s get you fitted,” Lena replied before sauntering off to the fitting room. Kara sighed but trailed behind.

Jess stood behind the privacy screen assisting Kara with her clothing. Kara stepped into the trousers and tucked the shirt into it neatly, while Jess held the velvet blue waistcoat out to Kara. Once that was on, Jess helped her into the jacket and they stepped out into the room. Jess asked Kara to stand on a slightly raised platform as she pinned the suit to better hug Kara’s fit body. Lena tried her best not to ogle her maid, but that proved difficult as her eyes kept flitting back to the strapping young woman being fitted in front of her. Luckily for her, Kara was completely absorbed in the experience of being fitted and did not notice the brunette’s hungry gaze. As Jess pinned the sleeves of Kara’s suit jacket, highlighting the blonde’s toned arms, all the Luthor could hear in her mind was, “ _ Lena!”  _ in that intoxicating breathy voice she heard through the wall last night. Fighting a groan, she turned her back to the scene and allowed Kara some semblance of privacy. 

After Kara’s suit was pinned, Jess took Kara’s measurements for the other dresses to be made. She already had Lena’s measurements and thus insisted that the ladies be on their way to enjoy the day. “Ladies!” Jess called out to Kara and Lena as they neared the door, “Come back at 5 o’clock. I shall have Miss Danvers’ suit done by then as it was very near her measurements anyway.” 

“Thank you, Jess!” Lena called as she followed Kara out the door and onto the busy London street. 

The women walked together down the street, Kara taking in the city around her. Lena led them into a dingy old shop that smelled of motor oil and metal. She met with a man, Morgan Edge, who leered at Lena and Kara as Lena placed her order for all the materials she required to outfit the manor with electricity. 

“Shall I send the bills for your order to your husband, Madam?” Edge asked, looking down his nose at the youngest Luthor. 

“Mr Edge, I am certain that you are aware that I am Lady Lena Luthor and I answer to no one but myself.” Lena stared Maxwell down with such a ferocity that Kara noticed his eye twitched from the stress. 

“Miss Luthor, of course. I did not recognize you, for you look absolutely nothing like your beautiful mother,” Edge replied coolly. Kara baulked at his audacity, but Lena didn’t seem to have even heard the man standing before her. 

“Well, see that you do not forget again or I will have to find another supplier. I have several projects I will be starting quite soon and I will gladly seek somebody more eager to allow me to pay them. Unless you’d like me to do that presently and save myself the trouble of replacing you later?”

Edge’s jaw set in frustration. Kara had seen men like this before. They cannot stand to answer to a woman for anything, not even the several hundred pounds Lena was giving the dolt in front of her. “Of course, Miss Luthor, Edge Supply Company would be honoured to continue to work with the great Luthor family. I will send your supplies, the wiring, the faradays, and all of the various metals to you as soon as I am able,” Mr Edge forced out.

With only a curt nod, Lena brisked out the door, Kara scurrying behind her. Kara held out a parasol above them to protect her mistress’s alabaster skin from the midday sun as they stepped back out onto the street. Lena took Kara’s arm as they walked, a faint blush painting her cheeks. The two women went to Harrod's for a light lunch and perused the shops nearby as they waited to retrieve Kara’s suit. All in all it was a pleasant day and Kara very much enjoyed being in the city again. Though the countryside had its charms, to be sure, Kara appreciated the energy of London and wished to absorb all of the sights and sounds. Lena found Kara’s enthusiasm for the city both charming and refreshing. All the socialite girls her mother forced her to interact with through her childhood and even into adulthood built a weariness and ennui within her that she fought to rid herself of. She found that walking arm in arm with Kara Danvers, watching her blue eyes light up with excitement at the crowds and the noises of the city was warming her heart in a way that she did not expect.

In no time at all, it was five o’clock and the women were stood in the entrance of Jess’s shop. Jess opened up a large paper box and revealed the suit that Kara tried on earlier, but it was even more stunning now. “What do you think, ladies?”

Kara’s eyes were wide as Lena regarded her. Lena had a brilliant idea. “Kara, why don’t you wear it out? Jess, don’t you think Kara should wear it now?”

Jess smiled, “Well, of course, I do, but I’m biased.”

Kara looked again at the suit before walking up to the counter and accepting it from Jess. Jess winked at her as she led her back behind the changing screen. Once there, Jess helped Kara remove the blue dress.

“Blue is definitely your colour, Miss Danvers. After we put you in this suit, I have a surprise for you and Miss Luthor,” Jess said as she began dressing Kara.

“A surprise?” Kara asked.

“Oh yes, I believe Miss Luthor will be quite pleased indeed,” Jess smirked to herself as she admired her handiwork. “Miss Danvers, I feel I really must say this to you, but please do not take offence. I consider Miss Luthor a friend and it would not do for  _ anyone _ to hurt her in any way. She has a beautiful heart and I hope that anyone who pursues a... _ friendship _ with her can see that.”

Kara blushed profusely, but she understood the sentiment. “Miss Huang, I understand you completely and I would never allow Lena to be hurt by anyone, especially me _. _ As you say, she has a beautiful heart and anyone who knows her should feel honoured.”

Jess smiled and leaned in, conspiratorially before saying, “I’m ever so glad you said that because I think my surprise is truly going to take this ensemble over the top and, if I may be so forward, Miss Luthor shall  _ greatly _ appreciate it.” With that, Jess spun around and went off to the corner of the room. 

Kara adjusted her cravat and the sleeves of her jacket nervously.  _ Would Lena like her suit? _ Kara did notice that Lena was particularly interested in Kara’s body the time she tried on Lena’s suit. And part of her wondered if Lena was a sapphist, especially after dinner last night. That was an enlightening experience, to say the least, though it was nowhere near as titillating as what happened  _ after _ \--

Just as her mind began to wander to dangerous territory, Jess returned with a beautiful wool top hat that matched Kara’s suit perfectly. It sported a navy blue ribbon to coordinate with Kara’s waistcoat. Jess was right. It probably would impress Lena, but there was only one way to find out. 

“Thank you, Jess. Shall we?” Kara held her arm out to Jess, who scooped up Kara’s dress in one arm and took Kara’s in the other. 

“Such a gentleman!”

\---

Whatever Lena imagined Kara would look like as she walked out in her suit, and she had imagined a great many things, was  _ nothing _ compared to actually seeing her in the flesh. Kara stepped out from behind the screen and walked confidently toward Lena, with Jess on her arm. Lena stared at Kara with a fierce hunger in her eyes as she admired her maid from head to toe. She felt her face flush, but she could not find it in herself to care because all she wanted to do was take Kara behind the screen and show her how much she appreciates the new attire. 

Jess let go of Kara’s arm with a wink and placed her dress in the paper box and tied it shut. She stacked it on top of another box waiting on the counter. Lena approached the counter and spoke to Jess in low tones. Kara could not make out what they were saying, but Jess was giggling and Lena was signing a paper. Kara just shook her head. Lena took the boxes from Jess and met Kara by the door. 

“You look stunning, Kara.” Lena said, looking Kara up and down.

“Thank you,” Kara replied, smiling. “Shall we return home?” Kara took the box from Lena and put it under her arm. She opened the door for Lena and waved to Jess on the way out. On the street, Lena linked her arm with Kara’s as they waited for a carriage. Kara noticed that Lena held a little tighter to Kara’s arm than before and it warmed her through and through. 

They were able to hail a cab and they rode home in relative silence, each stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. When they arrived at the flat, the tension was palpable. The two women exited the cab and went up to Lena’s flat. Once inside, Lena went straight to her room with the boxes and shut the door. Kara was at a loss. She thought back to the day and she searched for any misstep or misunderstanding that could have caused her mistress to be so cold toward her, but she could think of nothing. In fact, apart from the incident with Mr Edge, it was a lovely day. Tentatively, Kara approached Lena’s bedroom door and knocked softly, saying, “Lena? Is everything alright?” 

“I’ll just be a moment, Kara. Could you please put the water on for some tea?” Lena called through the door. 

“Of course. Right away,” Kara replied as she retreated to the kitchen. After Kara had completed her task, she went to the divan in the lounge area and sat down. Confused at Lena’s behaviour, but less convinced she had wronged the other woman somehow, she settled into the cushions. Kara heard the bedroom door creak down the hallway and the tell-tale sounds of Lena’s shoes against the wood floor and when her eyes rose up to see the woman standing in the hallway, it was her turn to be stunned. 

Lena was stood in front of her with the most stunning violet gown Kara had ever seen. It left very little of Lena’s figure to the imagination and the only thing that stood between Kara’s eyes and Lena’s ample bosom was a thin bit of her sheer white undergarment disappearing into the bustier of the gown. Kara stared dumbly.

“Kara?” Lena eventually spoke, smiling coyly at her handsome companion. “Do you like my gown? I thought we’d go out tonight. Do I look smart enough?”

Kara snapped out of her stupor and replied, “Ye-Yes, my lady. You look quite smart in that gown. Is it, erm, is it new?” 

“Yes, Jess had it waiting for me since my last trip to the city. I daresay it is a little risqué, but I’ve never been one to shy away from something daring.” Lena sashayed to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea and Kara had the good sense to follow her. “I thought I might show you what my neighbourhood has to offer this evening. Are you game for a bit of an adventure?”

Kara grinned. If Lena planned to wear that dress out tonight, Kara was game for whatever was in store for her. “Yes,” Kara said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Lena set her tea down on the table and walked over to Kara, holding onto her cheek with her hand. She leaned in to whisper in Kara’s ear, “Good. Wear the suit,” before planting a firm kiss on her maid’s cheek. She twirled around and sat at the table, picking her tea up as if nothing happened and took a sip. She smiled innocently at Kara, who stood stock-still.


End file.
